Best Friends with Benefits
by Imyoshi
Summary: Kim and Ron are no longer in full control of their bodies. And yup that's all I plan to reveal read the story if you want to know more.
1. A New Routine

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

"That's enough Dr. Drakken return whatever you stole!" Ron pointed at Drakken with Rufus on his shoulder doing the same.

"Buffoon!" Drakken looks left, then right…then left again. "Where's Kim Possible?"

Before Ron could answer Kim came crashing through the wall with Shego. They were going at it like professional wrestling, you know except it was real and dangerous.

"There they are Dr. D" Ron pointed at them with a smug look.

Shego drove for an uppercut, but Kim swayed away and grabbed her arm pulled her in to kick her right in the stomach sending her into some fortunate placed crates. What's in the crates beats me use your imagination I don't have time to right a description.

Wiping her hands Kim casually walked up to Ron. "So did Drakken give up whatever he stole?"

"Not yet KP he's being completely unsupportive about it." Ron claimed with his arms crossed

"Yea!" Rufus yelled from Ron's shoulder

Kim turned her attention to a very dislodge Dr. "Drakken let's make this easy I got a Latin test, and boy would I hate to miss that." Kim hated Latin class since Ron signed them up thinking it was salsa dancing, not the dead language. And when I mean dead I mean no one cares about it, I know I don't

"Ugh" Drakken was twiddling his fingers looking for inspiration for an idea or plan. His eyes came across a laser he was still testing. Secretly he had absolutely no idea what it would do, but he was hoping it would be very painful.

"Look dude just give up today is 2 for 1 Naco day at Bueno Nacho." Ron whimpered since he was hungry for cheese.

"Mmm Naco!" Rufus squeaked

Hoping his plan would work for once. "Shego attack!" Drakken yelled

Both Kim and Ron took a defensive stance. Kim umm let's say a crane style, and Ron more of monkey style since that's all he knows. However both were dumbfounded as they noticed Shego still lay in the pile up of the undefined crates.

Drakken made his way to laser and took aim and fired at Kim and Ron. Unaware of their situation both the teen heroes turn around with a pink laser a mere foot away from them.

"_Great_" Kim and Ron thought in unison.

Having absolutely no time to dodge you know unless we start counting milliseconds which we don't, they took the laser dead on. The pink aura from the blast surrounded them and engulfed itself into their bodies. Both the teen heroes looked at one another, and nothing seemed to change.

Kim and Ron shrugged and turn back their attentions to the guilty looking Drakken.

"Well do you feel different do you feel like your eyes are going to explode!" Drakken laughed manically out

Ron looked at his arms, then body and his feet. "No not really."

"What?" Drakken was very confused now. "What about your skin? Does it feel like it's on fire?"

Ron poked his skin "Nope nothin Dr. D" Ron proclaimed with his arms crossed and face unimpressed.

Drakken turned back to his laser. "You're telling me this thing doesn't work?" Drakken started banging on his machine.

"Ohh what a shocker!" Kim had her hands in front of her face to add emphasis to the moment.

Drakken knowing he was defeated tossed the device he stole back at the teen heroes. After some mishaps and Ron destroying the lair team Possible left to school. They decided not to tell Wade about the laser since it didn't seem to do anything to them, and then there's the fact that it completely slipped their minds.

Middleton High – A place where teens can be themselves well except for the fact that there's a social status, a food chain, peer pressure, dodge ball, and the occasional Chess Club incident's. Opps I forgot the one rule about Chess Club

The first Rule of Chess Club is never talk about Chess Club

Ron and Kim enter the lunchroom, ready to chow down on mystery meat and pudding, ohh what joy. Taking their trays with the questionable meals they were given, the duo sat down in their usual table, which happened to be occupied with Monique and Felix.

Quick Side Note

Felix – aka Felix

He is Ron best guy friend and is handicapped with a tricked out robotics cyber-electronics wheelchair. Currently undefeated against Ron in basketball, and has an addiction to videogames like Ron. Felix easily became Ron's friend in less time than it takes for a guy to get over a grudge.

Monique – aka Monique

She is Kim best girl friend and is a fashion expert with a club banana discount card. Always updated on the latest gossip Monique and 411, Kim really hit it off for them being friends. Monique is also a fan wrestling making her and Ron friends and completive at times.

"Hey what's up guys" Felix waved at the two.

Ron was the first to sit down. "Nothin Felix, you all set for our bon diggity night of Zombie Mayhem!" Ron threw his hands up to show his affectionate for videogames.

Kim sat down right after Ron shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Hey Mon"

Monique picked up her fork to point it at Kim. "Hey girl how was the mission?"

"It was no big Drakken tried to take over the world by controlling the rotation of the Moon, don't ask." Kim stated with her arm pushed out.

Shaking her head a little "Whatever look girl there's a sale going on at Club Banana 35% on crop tops, you, me, and mall tonight!" Monique slammed her fist down on the table shaking it a little catching the guy's attention.

"Sure Mon no big"

"The mall hey maybe we should go to Ron." Felix finished his sentence with Ron cupping his hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh don't Felix" Ron whispered into Felix's ear

Moving Ron's hand away from his mouth with a questionable stare "Why not Ron?"

"Why not Ron what?" Kim asked with a grin on her face.

Turning his head toward Kim's "I was asking Ron why we don't go to the mall with you girls."

Ron once again cupped his hand over Felix's mouth moved him closer, but continued looking at Kim. "Felix doesn't know what's saying Kim I think all the blood is rushing to his head from his legs!" Ron gave Kim that I'm scared smile while shaking his head and sweating a little.

It was too late Kim already had made up her mind. "That'll be great! Mon; Felix and Ron are coming with us to the mall!"

"Score!" Monique and Kim high fived each other, before leaving the table and walking to their lockers giggling all the way.

Ron turned his head back to Felix with I'm-so-angry-at-you-look "You have no idea what you've done."

"What?"

"Tell me Felix exactly what do you think we're going to do at the mall?" Ron had his hand on his chin

"I don't know hang out, why?"

Ron slapped himself "Felix anytime I go shopping with Kim or Monique they always make me carry their bags all day."

"That doesn't mean they will makes us carry the bags all we got to do is say no." Felix held his ground by planting his hands firmly on the table.

"Three words dude. Puppy-dog-pout" Ron stated with three fingers raised up

A horrible realization came right across Felix's face. "I just sent us to hell didn't I?"

"Not just sent us, but gave us an expressed trip on the high-class class seats on a plane." Ron air quoted every word before slamming his head on the table.

Middleton High Afterschool – Nothing's change for all you expecting a description.

Kim and Ron were going to do their usual walk home or hit Bueno Nacho whatever they were in the mood for. As they were walking towards their lockers apparently through the day they both felt weird well more weird than they usually did.

Note to self never eat the lunchroom lady's cooking again.

As they approached their lockers both saw each other and by force faked a smile.

"Hey Ron are you ready to go?" Kim was really hoping to go home and not hit Bueno Nacho she wasn't up for it.

"Yea KP, umm look I don't really feel like Bueno Nacho how about we just go home." Ron was rubbing the back of his head.

Kim was overly delighted and didn't have to fake this smile. "That would be spankin!"

Ron was now overcome with joy "Badical!"

They were both heading out the school doors with joy. That was until the sudden weirdness they felt through the day had overcome them again. Wanting to forget about his body feeling strange Ron started up an everyday conversation.

"So like usual my parents are out of town until tonight." Ron was now a master at hiding behind fake emotions.

Kim was feeling a little worrying for Ron "Ron it must be hard to have your parents never home."

Ahh you get use to it KP no big." Ron finished with flipping his hand.

As they began approaching Ron's house the bizarre feeling had overcome them. Both Kim and Ron knelt down with their hands over their heads. When they noticed one another a new conversation quickly takes place.

"You too!" Both the teen heroes said in unison.

"You mean to tell me you've been feeling out of rhythm like me?" Ron yelled

"Uh-huh" Was all Kim could let out, I mean come on what else is she gonna to say.

Before either Kim or Ron could continue their out of this world conversation that all teenagers have, their bodies began to move on their own.

"Umm KP please tell me that my body isn't the only moving on its own!"

"Umm Ron my body is moving on its own to!" Kim tried to stay calm…

Ron the other hand "This is sick and wrong!"

After a few minutes of useless struggling with their own bodies, they arrived to Ron's house more accurately the front door. Ron went from panic to acceptance on their new found sitch. Wow looks like they skipped a couple of steps, I mean what happened to denial and bargaining.

"So what now KP, do we just stand here?" Ron was puzzled

"I'm not sure? But it's kinda weirding me out." Kim was even more puzzled

Just as Kim finished her sentence Ron's hand began to move into his pockets and pulled out his keys. Ron unlocked the door and both the teen heroes walked in against their wills. As soon as they entered their bodies locked all the doors in the house and closed up all the windows.

"Why do you think our bodies are doing this KP?" Ron had definitely accepted the problem at hand.

"Beats me Ron?" Kim tried to shrug her shoulders, but had no success.

After locking up the house they started going upstairs to Ron's room. As they entered it was cleanish compared to most guys' rooms?

"Please don't tell our bodies are gonna make us clean up this mess!" Cleaning up messes is a guy worst nightmare in some countries.

"Ron our bodies made us lock the doors and close the windows I wouldn't be surprised if it made us clean house." Kim assured him

Instead of cleaning however their bodies had other things in mind. Ron body began by taking off its shirt revealing Ron's upper body to Kim. Strangely this really didn't bother Ron since he always los his pants on missions. No it was Kim who was taken by surprise.

Kim was left speechless while Ron couldn't shut up. "Ohh now what am I'm going to do change my outfit?" Ron was mad, as he was irritated

Kim could only utter up one sentence since she was now bright red as her auburn hair. "Ron where did…those come…from?" Kim started to sweat a little.

"Luckily Ron was facing Kim since he didn't have control over his neck movements anymore only his mouth. "Where did what come from?"

Kim was now stuttering "Those…those muscles!" It was true Ron had he full package that all girls dreamed of.

Ron looked down barely able to see anything "What do you mean those muscles? They came as I got older and hit puberty." Ron stated he still didn't see the big deal. "Don't you remember what Mr. Barkin taught us in health class? He said that guys developed muscles as they hit puberty."

Kim was almost a walking inferno as she started to blush a little. "Yea I remember Mr. Barkin teaching us that. But he also taught us that in order for guys to get those muscles guys most constantly stay in shape."

Ron was beginning to feel like this conversation was starting to become one sided

"Yea I remember that." Ron tone took a more relax nonchalant essence "I guess going on missions, running from bad guys, exploding lairs, traveling through bug infested forest, and carrying all the mission gear on a daily basis was my workout." Ron then took an eager tone. "Why does this surprise you don't all guys have muscles."

"No Ron! Not like that!" Kim yelled wishing she could move her body to emphasize her words.

Ron taken back a little with one eye brow raised, lucky for him their facial expressions were still in their control. "What do you mean not like this?"

"Ron you have muscles that guys have to work at for a long time to earn!" Kim ranted to the dense as a rock Ron Stoppable

"Ohh, well you know the Ron man doesn't like to be normal so it's perfect for me." Ron was a little joyous learning he had something that guys would work at to earn.

Kim was surprised that Ron never knew how lucky he was.

"You know Ron if you wore tighter clothes instead of baggy one you could get any girl you wanted at school." Kim felt like Ron deserved to know since he always struck out with the ladies.

"Really that's badical!" Ron at the moment forgot that his body wasn't under his control, tried to jump up in the air. He tried and he didn't succeed. Now his happy exterior went south and was replaced with unpleasant memories of ohh I don't know like being a puppet to his own body. "Ohh that's right I don't have control over my body damn this tanks!"

As Ron began to remember his body was no longer his own Kim's body began to move.

"_Ohh what now?"_ Kim thought as her body moved her hands to the under flaps of her shirt. And slowly began to take off her shirt. Kim began to grow bright crimson as her shirt hit the floor.

It was Ron's turn to grow bright red, he had never seen Kim once without her shirt, and she looked breathtaking to him. Her body figure was nothing he had imagined when he thought about Kim, truth be told ne never thought about Kim in the sexy category of his mind, because they were best friends. If seeing Kim's shirtless wasn't enough for his teenage mind, Kim began to unclasp her bra.

"_Ohh no please no!"_ Kim frantically yelled in his mind. As gravity took control, her bra hit the floor in slow motion.

Ron eyes followed the bra as it hit the floor and slowly Ron began to look up to Kim's now half-naked body. She was hotter than the sun, in both terms of beauty and blushing.

Kim tried to cover herself, but by now you know why that wasn't going to happen. Instead of covering herself her body moved closer to Ron and embraced him a hug. Ron hands automatically pulled her closer making their bodies as close as possible.

To Ron this hug was a whole new level of comfort. With Kim breast pressed firmly on his hard muscles he couldn't start to explain the excite he felt from this bear skin to skin squeeze. His mind was racing a million miles a second. He tried very hard not to think about Kim, but that was impossible with his hands moving up and down her slender, smooth, and soft skin.

Kim on the other hand was on a whole new level of blushing. There she was giving Ron a hug without either of them wearing a shirt and her with no bra. Her body was radiating heat and was no were close to cooling down. With Ron's body tightly pressed against her own she couldn't stop getting hotter that and the fact her hands began to explore the confides of Ron's back didn't help at all.

Ron was the first to speak. "KP what's going to happen now?" Ron already had an idea in his mind even Ron's wasn't that dense.

Reluctantly Kim looked at Ron "Ron I'm pretty sure you have an idea, but we have to wait to see what our bodies will do." Kim already had a firm idea what was going to happen.

And just as they both anticipated their bodies never leaving their embrace slowly began to move towards the bed. At the very corner of Ron's bed Kim's body pushed him down to the mattress. She sat on top of him as he laid there. She was in a straddling position while Ron's arms had his hands placed on Kim's hip more accurately on her shorts.

"Kim I'm sorry I'm trying my hardest to not let my hands go there." Ron pleaded to Kim as he lay on the mattress with Kim straddling him.

Kim who now had her hands all over Ron's body feeling him "I know Ron; I'm trying to not touch your body." Kim was getting aroused feeling Ron's muscles.

As hard as they fought their bodies did their own thing, first with Ron slowly pulling away Kim's shorts away from her. Second was with Kim unzipping his pants and removing them from their resting place. Now Kim was on top of Ron with only her pink panties on still in the same position, and Ron with his poke-dotted boxers on.

Kim was now extremely close to fainting as her body laid right on top of Ron. Her hips had Ron's body on deadlock while her position made her feel Ron's harder growing member. And to top it off Kim's hands continued to explore Ron's toned body getting her more turned on by the second. Ron was on the same boat except with a different view. He laid there with Kim tightly pressed against him. As he got harder he could feel Kim getting wetter under her now seemingly transparent panties. And to make things super his hands moved up and down her smooth hips and occasionally resting on her rear.

"KP I'm sorry I'm trying so hard not to enjoy this, but my body is telling me otherwise." Ron looked guilty yet his mind was pleased

"I know Ron, it's hard for me not to enjoy exploring your body, but I can't help it." Kim was trying not to blush, but couldn't stop from enjoying herself.

Kim's body got off the bed to remove her last piece of clothing; her body did nothing to cover itself. She now stood in full exposed view, Ron was now on the verge of passing out until Kim grabbed his boxers and pulled them off revealing his erected member. Now it was Kim's turn to almost pass out.

"Ron why is your thing so big?" Kim asked a little shocked and amusing

"KP I'm Jewish I got circumcised a long time ago." That was the one casual thing Ron said in the past half hour. There was no hint of embarrassment in his words or confidence it was simply laid back.

Before Kim could respond her body return to the mattress, hovering her exposed extremely wet clit right over Ron's member.

"Kim I'll try my hardest to not take pleasure in this." Ron pleaded

Kim who almost started to cry "Me too"

As soon as their words left their mouths Kim slowly went down onto Ron. Ron laid their as Kim lowered herself slowly onto him building up the pleasure he was feeling. Eventually after moving back in and forth she was able to completely able to get Ron's member all the way inside of her. Placing her hands on his chest her body began to move up and down picking up speed. Ron's body moved its hands onto Kim's hips and helped her move up and down.

No matter how hard Kim tried to ignore the pleasure she could stop from moaning and panting hard. _"Damn this feels…this feels…good!"_ Kim yelled in her mind as her body continued to pick up speed.

Ron was gasping for air and trying to ignore the warmth he felt from Kim's body. Needless to say that didn't work._ "Kim's so tight…I can't stop from feeling…badical!"_No matter how Ron looked at Kim riding him was something he couldn't stop from enjoying.

After good amounts of in-synch rhythm orgasm build up they were close to release. By now they no longer had fought their bodies seeing as they couldn't instead they began to enjoy the ride.

Ron was now stuck in pleasure mode "KP I'm gonna…gonna cum!" Ron yelled

"Ron there's nothing I could do about it. So go ahead don't hold back!" Kim was begging now as she continued to get lost in the pleasure. Strangely enough she wanted Ron to release his seed into her.

Seconds later Ron came into Kim who was overtaken by the amount released into her womb. Kim at the same time had an orgasm spilling her womanly juices all over Ron. The intense pleasure was too much for them as Kim's body fell onto Ron's. They were both exhausted and breathing hard. Soon sleep overtook them as Kim rested on Ron's shoulders, while Ron pulled her in closer holding her and covered themselves in his covers as they slept. Surprisingly right before the two teen heroes nodded off their faces formed a very satisfying smile.

Some hours passed

Ron woke up hours later with a very dazed look on his face. He was in a very good mood since he dreamed of him and Kim having sex. As Ron tried to get up he noticed he was no alone in his bed. Turning his head he saw a very exposed pleased looking Kim who had her head rested on his shoulders and her hair unsettled. She had one arm wrapped around Ron, and was snuggly pressed close to him, while she snored softly. It felt almost natural to him. Not wanting to disturb her Ron rested his head again preparing to doze off again. Right before Ron returned back to sleep the realization hit him, and boy did it hit him hard. With eyes wider than dinner plates, and breathing rapidly increasing, he hesitantly tried to wake up Kim.

"Kim…Kimbo…KP" Ron whispered and shook Kim lightly; he didn't want to just abruptly wake Kim.

Kim slowly opened her eyes halfway and let out a soft yawn. "Ron?" Didn't know what she was resting on, but her natural instincts told her it was safe to fall back to sleep.

Kim nuzzled on Ron's shoulder almost drifting off again, until Ron shook her more urgently. "Kim wake up!" Ron impatiently yelled.

This time Kim woke up a little agitated and more in sense with her surroundings. Soon realizing the position she was in with Ron, Kim shoot sat straight up from the bed with her cheeks bright red. "Ron!"

The bed sheets covering her upper body fell revealing her very slender bare self to an unsuspecting Ron. Ron almost passed out both looked away at the last moment. Kim now realizing grabbed for the covers again with embarrassment written all over her face.

"Umm KP…Did what happen actually happened?" Ron unenthusiastically spoke with his head turned away.

Kim started to recall all the previous events that occurred within the past couple hours. She and Ron were walking home feeling bizarre, their bodies taken control, by who knows what, Then entering Ron's house more precisely his room to have sex, until finally passing out. Kim didn't want to believe it; she thought it was all a dream. Then again here they were naked in his bed, both glowing a little, and let's not forget the pile of blood on Ron's bed. Ohh yea all the facts are there.

"Yea Ron it happened" Kim was still covering herself when she realized she could move her body again. "Ron…Ron!"

"Let me guess we shouldn't be friends anymore I understand now if you hate me KP" Ron said in a depress tone as he covered his face in the palm of his hands.

Kim smiled a little. "No you fool we can move again!" Kim jumped out of the bed with joy forgetting for a moment she was underdressed.

Ron took his palms away from his face, and began moving his fingers like it was the greatest thing in the world. "I can move again…I can move!" Ron was overcome with blissful emotions chalked all over his face.

As the two celebrated Kim ran to Ron to hug him. The good times however didn't last long when they both realized they were still naked when they were embracing each other. Both the teen heroes looked at each other blushing wildly, before letting go. Quickly they began putting their clothes back on.

As Kim was putting on her shorts she turned back to Ron. She felt guilty but what girl wouldn't drool over that body Ron had. She constantly checked on him, but making sure she wouldn't dare be caught in the act.

Needless to say one comes around goes around. Ron would turn his head to the very slender looking Kim, heck he was a 16 year old teenage boy. It was only natural to look at a beautiful woman when one was present in the room. But he wouldn't be caught dead if Kim saw him eyeing her.

As they both finished dressing a silent agreement came between them to try and make this as less awkwierd as possible.

Ron walked up to Kim only wearing his pants and black tee he felt he had no reason to wear his jersey shirt. "Umm so what now KP?" Ron was a little less nervous now.

Kim looked at Ron, with a bit of regret in her eyes. "I guess a first thing first is to check what time it is." Kim pulled out her communicator only to drop it with her mouth soon following.

Ron paying close attention to Kim's reaction uneasily picked up the communicator. It took both his hands to grip the little machine.

"11:45P.M" Ron then sat back down on his bed. _"Ohh man Felix is so going to blame me."_

"_Damn I won't hear the end of it from Monique!"_Kim clutched her hands tightly "Ohh man my rents are going to ground me for sure!"

Seeing Kim was in urgent need of relaxation Ron thought then grabbed her hand. "KP don't worry we'll just say a mission came up. There problem solved." Ron shot her his signature Ron smile, knowing it would only lessen the blow.

A small hint of hope came across her face. "That's perfect Ron we can just say Drakken had some stupid ray thing and get off scot free." Kim was more cheerful for a second, before turning back upset.

"But that doesn't change what…what…" Kim didn't need to finish the sentence

"What happened between us?" Ron stated calmly trying to make the best of the sitch. Ironic isn't it?

"Yea" Kim sighed pretty hard.

Grabbing both Kim's shoulder Ron got her undivided attention. "Look KP what happened, happened and I wish I knew why."

"I wish I knew why too." Kim then paused for a moment "Did we eat something strange or get hit with a laser or something?" Kim had too many things on her mind to recall all the past events.

"Well we ate the cafeteria grub the lunch lady makes, but a laser I don't…" For a cooler flashback zoom into Ron's eye as he recalls the pink laser that shot them both. "The pink laser" Ron whisper

"The what?" Kim asked urgently

"The pink laser Drakken had, Kim remember Drakken shot us with a laser, and nothing happened to us." Ron kept shaking Kim by the shoulders

The very thought slapped Kim hard. "That's right Ron that laser Drakken shot us with, it must've been the reason we lost control and…and well you know." No matter how hard Kim tried to fight it a small mischievous smile crossed her face as she remembers what had occurred earlier that evening.

The same went for Ron he tried to hide his smile, by coughing a little. "Umm yea Kim so what do we do know? Should we call Wade and ask him about pink lasers?" Ron questioned Kim

Kim didn't want anyone to know what happened here, let alone Wade. "No! Ron I think its best we don't tell him! Knowing him he would tell our rents and I don't even want to think what would happen!"

"Ok then KP so this stays between us then?" Ron moved his finger back and forth between him and Kim.

"Yea Ron I think its best we just try to look past this and forget about it."

"Yea I guess your right KP, so now what?"

"Now it's time for me to get home, before the rents go overboard with fury." Kim was about to open the door, until she remembered she was at Ron's house. "Umm Ron what are the chances your parents are home?"

Ron took a pleasant tone and had a reassuring smile. "Ohh don't worry about it Kim, my parents usually get home around 2:00 A.M and leave while I'm at school."

Kim opened the door walked down the stairs and found that the house was indeed empty, all the doors and windows were as their bodies have left them. "Ohh thank goodness, for a second there I thought we were so busted!" Kim wiped some sweat off her forehead.

Kim made her way for the door, she however reaching the door knob stopped dead in her tracks. Not even turning her head. "So Ron see you at school tomorrow?" Kim tried to force that question out.

Ron knew Kim better than anybody, and he knew Kim forced that question. "You know KP I'm sorry I can't I have to find a way to apologize to Felix, and Monique is probably to give you a thrashing so tomorrow is not looking so good." Ron smiled when he said that knowing Kim would enjoy some alone time to get the awkwierd out of her system.

Kim also knew Ron better than anyone and was thankful for him giving each other some space. "Ohh well ok then Ron, see you on Friday for our Ron-night." Awkwierd or not Ron-night was a must for the two.

Before Ron could respond Kim left his house in a hurry to get home to some most likely over tweaked rents.

Middleton High Afterschool – If you want a description so bad go look at the wiki page.

Ron was in the gym playing Felix a little one on one basketball game.

"So Ron where were you last night I called and you weren't home?" As Felix asked that question he shoots a 2 pointer making it.

Recalling last night's memories, Ron blushes a little. "Ohh sorry dude a mission came up Drakken had some weather machine." Ron claimed as he stole the ball from Felix taking a shot only for it to hit the rim and get intercepted by Felix.

"Really dude oh well maybe next time." Felix unimaginably shoots a 3 pointer from half-court making a swish noise as it goes in. "Game point!"

Somehow during the games Ron had a lead on Felix needing only one point to win the game of 21. Then again Felix manages to catch up and they were tied.

"Ohh you're so going down wheelman!" Ron shouted

"Bring it on Ron, make sure you stay frosty!" Felix countered

Felix began dribbling the ball trying to get past the wall Ron made around him. First by faking to the left and then right Felix took a shot for the basket going for the 2 pointer. Somehow by a force of nature it missed and Ron intercepted it. Now it was Ron's time to shine. Ron jumped in the air ready to shoot when the overwhelming weird feeling once again engulf his entire body, again causing him to fall to the floor. Felix moves his chair to Ron's side.

"Ron! Ron are you ok?" Felix was concerned for his best buddy

Ron opens his eyes and gets up from the floor. He soon begins to move his fingers, only now there is a delayed reaction and were going numb fast!

"Yea Felix…hey dude look I got to go home now! I'll see you tomorrow!" Ron claimed as he ran from the gymnasium.

"Ohh ok then see you tomorrow bro." Felix yelled as he picked up the basketball. "I wonder what that was all about." Felix was now spinning the ball in his finger.

While Ron was playing basketball with Felix, Kim was talking to Monique about Club Banana then about Ron at Monique's lockers.

"So spill girl where were you last night? I called your house and texted you!" Monique claimed as she shut her locker.

"Ohh sorry Mon a mission came up with Dr. Drakken, don't ask." As she told Monique about the lie both her and Ron thought up, Kim couldn't help but blush from the memories that had actually happened the previous night, and the body Ron had.

Monique saw Kim's blush and looked around for a boy, but found none so she definitely wasn't crushing.

"Ok girl spill what's with the dreamy gaze into thin air." Monique asked with her arms crossed.

Kim quickly coming out of her gaze had a guilty look on her face. "Spill what?" Kim was hoping that Monique would leave it.

Wait a minute this is gossip no way she is going to let it go. I mean come on the "Quick Side Note" stated Monique as the 411 on gossip.

"Uh-uh girl that isn't going to fly by me you better spill!" Monique demanded

Feeling there was no way out of Monique's grasp Kim lied to her about what had happened during the fake mission.

"Really girl no way shut up!" Said a very stunned Monique

"No really Mon during the mission instead of the usual Ron loses his pants, he lost his shirt instead, and under it revealed a much toned muscular body." Kim nose almost bled which Monique did happen to catch.

"You're…your actually serious girl aren't you?" Monique was now shaking a little.

"Mon why would I lie about something like this? Under those baggy clothes is a very clean cut body." Kim then went into a daze as she thought about how she learned about Ron's body really. Once again Monique did not miss that reaction Kim made

"So what girl what does he rate on the meter now." Monique pondered

"Let's just say Bonnie would definitely not call him a loser anymore." Kim said with confidence on her face.

"Damn and your serious I got to see this body of his!"

Before Kim could react to her statement she was once again overcome with the eccentric feeling. Pinning herself back against the locker, Kim tried to move her arms up and down. They were still moving, but only slowly and were getting harder to move.

"Hey girl you alright you look a little flushed?"

"Yea... hey Mon look I got to go home now! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kim claimed as she ran out the hall way.

"Ok then Kim see you later!" Monique went back to wondering what Ron's body looked like.

Through the streets of Middleton – You know that place where people drive.

Ron was no longer running home, it wasn't due to the fact he was out of breathe no. If anything he wasn't breathing hard enough. Ron had once again lost control of his body and noticed he was heading home again.

"_No this can't be happening to me again! Not again damn it!"_ Ohh there's denial I thought we skipped that step.

As Ron approached his house he was greeted with a very nervous Kim. And yes you guessed it Kim was once again no longer in control of her body.

"You to huh KP?" Ron asked anxiously

"Yea I have no control over my body again." Kim was now indeed tense as they approached his front door again.

Both thought in unison as their bodies entered the house, locked up, and began making their way upstairs to Ron's bedroom.

"_Well looks like there's A New Routine"_

The two heroes entered Ron's room with the door shut closed right behind them.


	2. Compromise

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

The First Couple of Days

Wednesday – Lunchtime

Spying her at the corner of his locker Ron walked up to an already tense looking Kim. For the past couple of days the sitch with their bodies hadn't changed at the slightest. Everyday like clockwork afterschool their bodies would drag them to Ron's empty house, and make love. To say that an awkward atmosphere formed around the duo was an understatement of the situation.

Already sweating a little "Umm hey KP….ready to get lunch? Ron didn't make much eye contact with Kim. He was still feeling a little guilty and felt like he didn't deserve to make eye contact with her.

Kim didn't notice Ron until he asked. Easy enough to say she was caught off guard.

"Ron…Ron I didn't see you there!" Kim shut her locker and began walking to the cafeteria. Turning her head to meet Ron's "Well are you coming?"

Ron jumped a little expecting Kim to walk off and not acknowledge him. "Yea…KP I'm coming!"

Kim blushed hard as those words left Ron's mouth. Quickly grabbing her hair to cover her blushing face Kim continued to walk, but instead to go get lunch she went straight for the girl's bathroom.

Ron was utterly confused now as he saw Kim's reaction.

"Was it something I said?" Ron asked himself.

As he walked to the cafeteria he was recapping the conversation. She said _"Well are you coming?"_ and I responded _"Yea KP I'm coming!"_

Scratching his head heatedly Ron couldn't figure out what made Kim blush so hard.

"_All I said was Yea KP I'm coming!"_ Pausing her a slight moment. _"Well I didn't exactly say it like that. Yea KP I'm coming! No that's not how I said it. Yea…KP I'm coming! There we go I said I like that."_ Ron pointed up in the air with a satisfy grin. _"Still why would Kim, be embarrassed that I said that?"_ Ron is still as dense as a rock. _"Yea…KP I'm coming! Yea…KP I'm coming! KP I'm coming! I'm coming!"_

Finally realizing what those words could have double meanings Ron quickly covers his face only splitting his fingers open for his eyes to peer out with shock.

"Ohh man I messed up big time." Ron uttered in a horrified manner.

"Messed up big time with what man?" Felix had placed his hand right on Ron's shoulders.

Quickly jumping from Felix's touch Ron took a monkey kung fu stance.

"Whoa man take it easy, it's me Felix." Felix had his arms extended out in a friendly way.

Ron quickly took everything in, let out a sigh with his hands over his heart and placed on his head. "Ohh man Felix don't sneak up on a guy like that, you'll give him a heart attack."

"Sorry dude…hey wanna get some pizza I heard its double cheese day at the café."

"Pizza…yea I could go for some pizza." Ron needed anything to get off his mind off Kim.

Middleton High Cafeteria – Home of the famous lunchroom lunch lady's mystery meat. It is said that the meat is made up from leftovers of previous mystery meat, but with added ingredients. So in a way the mystery meat never leaves the cafeteria. The horror make it stop, make it stop please!

After Felix gets his pizza he finds a table and waits for Ron, while he had one of his famous chats with the lunch lady.

"Well if it isn't my most favorite bon diggity lunch lady in world! I'll take two slices of double cheese pizza. And may I ask how is your day going?" Ron happily asked

"Eat snowballs" Said the lunch lady before handing Ron his pizza

Ron got pushed aside by another student waiting in line to get pizza. Sighing a little he walked to the table Felix was at.

"_That's the second time an old person has told me to eat snowballs."_ Ron sat down next across from Felix.

"Where's Kim?" Felix asked, but Ron wasn't paying attention clearly lost in the cheesiness of the double cheese pizza. "Awwwww Ron, hello?" Felix kept waving his hands in front of Ron.

"Ohh hey sorry Felix sorry about that, must of got lost in cheese land."

"No problem so what's the story with Kim." Felix asked with a concern approach

Ron breathing fastens "What problem, there's no problem with Kim, who told you there was a problem?" Ron said every word before catching his breath.

"Whoa whoa Ron calm down you're talking 100 words a minute. I was just asking why, has Kim been acing different these past couple days."

Sighing a lot, not a little "Sorry dude, I've just been a little on edge lately."

"Yea no kidding Ron!" Felix stated with his arms crossed "Well?"

"Well what?" Ron claimed

"Well what's with Kim lately?"

Ron was nervous again "It's nothing to concern yourself with buddy don't worry. Trust me just drop it." Ron flipped his hand hoping Felix would drop the subject.

Felix wasn't going to back down "I can't just drop it Ron I'm worried…"

"Felix!" Ron interrupted him. "Trust me dude you don't want to know, just drop it." Ron had his hand out as if he wanted a hand shake.

"Ron, come on dude I'm just worried about Kim, she's been acting weird, and I know you are the only one who knows why." Felix stated, and man did he hit mark

Ron took a more unsympathetic look "Yea Felix I do know, and let me tell you it has absolutely nothing to do with anyone else. Not Bonnie, not Monique, not entire student body, and definitely not you. So for the last time dude just drop it." Ron showed no remorse for his choice in words.

"I can't man, look if we're all close friends then we can tell each other anything I just…" Felix never got to finish his riposte.

Ron slammed his fist onto the table getting everyone's attention in the cafeteria. Felix was startled by Ron's reaction.

"Felix; I said just drop it! It was nothing to do with you!" Ron proclaimed with a very severe attitude before leaving the cafeteria, leaving a very stun group of students and Felix behind.

Middleton Highs Girl's Bathroom – The girl's bathroom the holy land of all things gossip and forbidden zone to all males. From small made up to rumors to the 411 on all things big like parties. Rumor has it when you enter this magical place all time stands still. Then again that's a small made up rumor made from the girl's bathroom.

Kim ran into the bathroom and first checked to see if anyone was there. Once the coast was clear she began throwing cold water on her face. She didn't hear the door open as she continued to splash her face.

Kim didn't look up from the sink. "Ok Kim nothing to worry about, Ron obliviously didn't understand what he was saying." Kim then gripped on both sides on the sink. "Yea, yea I mean Ron could be dense sometimes."

"And exactly what did Ron that luckily for him he was too dense to understand?" The mysterious stranger said.

Kim eyes shot open and still she didn't look over to the mysterious stranger. She had too many things racing through her mind. _"Ohh great now this person is going to keep asking me about Ron. Then there's going to be rumors flying around. Ahh my social life is about to die."_Kim continued to panic

"Hahaha calm down girl I can see the frustration on your face from here."

Kim recognized that voice and spunky attitude. Turning her head she met the gaze of….

"Monique!" Kim was over relieved

"Hey girl looks like there's a lot on your mind, care to spill?" She questioned Kim with one eyebrow raised and a mischievous grin planted right across her face.

Kim began to panic more "Spill, spill what, I don't have anything to spill. I got to go…go Monique see ya!" Kim made a dash for the door.

Monique wasn't going to let Kim run off; luckily she was closer to the door and blocked Kim's passage. "Uh-uh girl you ain't getting off that easy. I can see the word guilty written all over your face. Now what did Ron do?"

Kim began biting her nails nervously "Nothin…nothing Mon. It's between me and Ron no big."

"Then why are you so red about this?" Monique pointed out to Kim's already blushed face.

"Like I said Mon it's between me and Ron, so don't you concern yourself with it."

Monique continued to block the door. "No way girl this sounds too big, so spill or I'll tell everyone you buy your bras at Smarty-Mart."

Kim was more heated than edgy "That's not true all my clothes are club banana bought!"

"Well it's your word between everyone else's girl." Monique felt triumphed she had Kim where she wanted her or did she….

"Two can play that game, I'll tell everyone how you love wrestling and have a sign autograph poster of steel toe in your room!" Kim was on the counter attack

"Gasp you wouldn't!" Monique had now been setback

"I would I got a website and I'm not afraid to use it!" Kim had her communicator ready to begin typing on her website.

Kim and Monique began pacing around in circles like they do in old western movies. They continued to have a stare down.

"Ok girl you win!" Monique caved

"That's what I thought Mon." Kim lashed out before leaving the girl's bathroom feeling quite triumphed with herself, but still ticked that Monique wouldn't drop the sitch.

Middleton High After School – Kim and Ron's lockers and yea that's about it so yea…awkward.

Ron was placing his books into his lockers still annoyed at Felix. He didn't even notice Kim was already right beside him placing her own books into her locker with an equally irritated face. Both teen's turned to see each other faces. The awkward atmosphere that earlier loomed the air was gone, and now was replaced with bitter rage.

"What made you mad?" The pair said in unison right before slamming their lockers shut.

Kim went first, after lady's first right hahaha come on that was funny. All you guys could all go jump off a bridge for all I care!

"Arghh its Monique she won't stop pestering me about why you're acting so different!" Kim leaned on her locker on her side.

"You too KP?" Ron pointed at Kim "Felix had been asking me non-stop what's been going on with you!" Ron too leaned on her locker, but had his backed placed on it.

"I told him/her to drop it!" Again the two best friends said in unison.

As the friends continue talking their bodies slowly began to regain control little by little.

"Umm KP" Ron asked Kim as he was feeling the loss of his hands.

"Yea I know Ron." Kim stated as her lower torso went numb and her legs began to move on their own.

The Streets of Middleton – Kim and Ron were walking you guessed it Ron's empty house. During the walk they began to discuss how to deal with their new sitch.

"Um hey KP?" Ron asked

"Yea Ron what is it?" Kim replied but still couldn't move her head.

"I was wondering what happens if….you know you get pregnant? "Ron nervously asked as sweat dropped down his face. "What are we going to do?"

Kim wasn't surprise as you may have expected her to be. "Ohh Ron don't worry I've been on the pill for a while now." Kim answered causally

Instead Ron was surprised now. "Wait since when! And when were you going to tell me!"

"First Ron since we started going on missions, and second why would I tell you?"

"Ohh I don't know it's not every day…you learn your best friend is on the pill." Ron felt hurt why don't ask me

"Ron calm down, I was put on birth control because what would happen if a villain had his way with me if we got captured."

Ron realizing why she now took the pill now felt dumber than a Checkers champion at a Chest expo. "Ohh right…now I get it that makes a lot of sense."

"Yea Ron…now new subject what are we going to do about Mon and Felix?"

"Beats me KP, I guess we can keep lying to them." Ron really wishes he could turn his head to talk to Kim without looking like a freak who talks to himself.

"I guess, but I hate lying to Mon. And I'm pretty sure you don't like lying to Felix." Kim tone went down a notch of two.

"Yea but what else can we do were stuck with our bodies moving on their own. By the way may I point out that this is sick and wrong…wait no this is wrong sick!" Ron corrected himself and tried to move his hands with no prevail.

"Yea your right I guess we'll keep lying to them until we think up of something." Kim then remembered why they had to lie to them in the first place. "You know maybe they shouldn't stick their nose in our business, I mean why do we have to lie about our private life!" Kim became bipolar there for a second.

"Yea your right KP, I mean don't they have their own problems to deal with!" Ron as well became stressed

As the two continue to complain about their friend's constant bugging, they had entered Ron's house. Their discussion never stopped as their bodies locked up the house and began making its way to Ron's bedroom. Hell the talk didn't stop even as their bodies undressed themselves. The conversation had finally melted down when their bodies began to explore each others. Making the very tensed and frustrated duo forget about their friends and pay more attention to each other.

Before their bodies would allow them to lie on the bed they had to get the two aroused. Ron's body moved his hands up and down Kim's sides starting from her chest to encircling her until massaging her aching back. Kim hands moved from Ron's chest to his stiff shoulders digging her nails into his tender skin.

Kim and Ron didn't know it, but little by little the missions had been taking their toll on their bodies. Every morning both the teen heroes would get out of bed with sore muscles and feeling worn-out. The constant running around the world was making their bodies cry out for relief, but they thought it was another aspect of being a teenager. Amazing the constant massage their hands gave made them less sore, and the extra sleep made them feel less worn-out. Finally the lovemaking washed away their stress leaving a very stress-free relaxed pair, yet they didn't realize this.

"Ohh Ron please don't…don't stop faster harder!" Kim yelled as Ron continued to enter her at an ever increasing pace as she lied their on the bed.

"KP you know I can't control myself!" Ron would claim as his body was out of his control. The guilt trip Ron was on ended a long time ago. "And even if I could, you know I would."

Kim lied there on his bed with her eyes closed enjoying the rush. Constantly moaning as the pleasure continued to build in her. Ron's body had his hands on her breast relentlessly fondling them making an already over-joyous Kim purr with pleasure. Kim body let her hands explore Ron's chest driving Ron over the edge. They were building themselves to an orgasmic pace.

"_Ohh this just…what I needed!"_Kim thought as she no longer remembered why she was so distressed earlier. Kim began to gasp for the air that left her lungs.

"_Booyah!"_Ron wasn't thinking much as he was enjoying entering Kim over and over again. It was the first time he smiled at the moment since throughout the day he was annoyed, uneasy, or worried.

The already joyous heroes were soon reaching an unimaginable satisfying climax. Kim hands had stopped roaming Ron's body, for they now grasped on the bed as the pleasure was reaching an all time high. Ron's hands had taken to Kim's hips to move her faster in and out. As close as they were Ron's hands picked up Kim bringing their bodies close together. Their faces mere inches apart, with Kim's legs naturally wrapping around his torso, and her arms enfolding his neck. Ron began to move her up and down as she sat on him. Kim continued to gasp and pant heavily on Ron's face with her eyes still close and lost in the pleasure. Ron was enjoying feeling Kim's warm breath wash across his face. The smell of her body was memorizing to him and he was reaching his limit.

"Ohh please Ron, hurry…I…I can't last any longer!" Kim's mind was drawing blanks she was in fact at her limit.

"KP…I'm cumming!" As those words escaped his mouth, Ron couldn't help but grin as he recalled his earlier discussion with himself about words having double meanings.

As Ron came into Kim her arms and legs wrapped around Ron pulled him in with all her might embracing him securely as she screamed with delight. Kim was a screamer and thankfully for Ron all those mission's with loud exploding lairs prepared him when Kim hit a high C. Now both completely exhausted with Kim's still pressed against him, Ron's body fell to lie on the mattress. Kim rolled over to his shoulder resting there. One arm underneath his body and the other spread across his chest resting on his side. Ron's arm encircled Kim's waist pulling her in more. They were both getting ready to doze off. Ron was almost there too until a Kim's soft voice spoke.

"Ron?" Kim spoke very softly and sleepily

"Yea KP" Ron eyes remained closed as he replied.

"What were we so mad about?" Kim was already yawning off.

Ron couldn't help but laugh quietly "We were mad at our caring friends." Ron's body began grabbing the blanket.

"Ohh that right… (Yawn) I guess we should…apologize huh?" Kim nuzzled on Ron's neck as sleep was a mere second or two away.

Ron's hands had covered their bodies with the blanket. "Yea I guess…we should. (Yawn)"

Sleep had captured the two snugly heroes, after all yawns are contagious. They both snored quietly and in sync as the smiles on their face continued to get warmer. With their bodies so pressed together the slumber felt so natural to them that it proved to be the best sleep they had in years. I mean (Yawn) great now I'm tired let's just skip forward to the next day – Night.

Thursday – Afterschool in the Front of the School

Ron and Kim were walking to go partake in their usual activities leaving a very stunned and confused other duo behind.

"You know Felix something strange is going on between those two." Monique had her hand on her chin and rubbed it side to side with one eyebrow raised up.

Felix turning his chair to meet Monique "Your telling me first they were outrageously mad at us one day and the next they are all cheery and sorry." Felix couldn't decide whether to cross his hands or shrug you can decide.

"Yea what's up with that? It's not like Kim to let go of a grudge for at least a couple of days. But then she walks up to me apologizing for the way she acted in an all positive mood. Something's not adding up here!" Monique placed one hand one Felix's chair to support her leaning.

"Same for me here Monique, Ron one minute goes from a ballistic angry guy to an even more relaxed go lucky guy than he usually is the next. Your right things don't add up and to tell you the truth I don't like it."

Monique and Felix head to Bueno Nacho to soothe their hunger for cheese. They continue to discuss the ever growing sitch between Kim and Ron.

Bueno Nacho – Home of the Naco the wonderful creation by Ronald Dean Stoppable. Part Taco and part Nacho ahh delicious. This fast-food restaurant is so up to standard that they let naked mole rats eat their, now that's a place I can really sink my teeth into too. One more thing to know that the giant sombrero is in fact fake, just telling you that now.

Monique and Felix continue their conversation until they reach the counter.

"May I take your order?" Ned asked

Quick Side Note

Ned – aka Assistant Manager at Bueno Nacho 582

Ned works at Bueno Nacho and has known Ron and Kim as long as they ate there. If you're looking for the Kim Possible version of Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory then look no further. He wears an orange outfit showing his manager position at Bueno Nacho. He is considered a good friend of Ron's in some ways. In what ways beats me watch the show to find out.

"Yea I'll have two nacos and a medium soda." Felix said

"And I'll have one burrito and a side of nachos with a small drink please." Monique asked.

"Ok that'll be $10.82" Ned said normally

Just as Monique and Felix were about to pay, Ned had pulled their food away at the last second.

"What's the problem Ned?" Asked a very casual and confused Felix

Ned looked around the restaurant and notice no one else was around.

"Where's Possible and Stoppable?" Ned said worried

"Not here they went somewhere I guess." Monique spoke that time

"Oh" Ned looked a little disappointed

"Why what's wrong Bueno boy?" Monique asked

Ned slumped a little "Ahh it's nothin to important, it's just I haven't seen those two in the past couple days."

Both Monique and Felix stood there stunned. Kim and Ron hadn't been there in the past couple of days. Then where have those two been heading off to. It couldn't be missions since they left without changing in their mission gear.

"What do you mean they haven't been here in the past couple of days?" Asked a now very concerned Monique

"That's exactly what I mean they haven't been here in a while. They usually only skip a day occasionally, but not like this." Ned argued

Now Monique and Felix had more pressing issues on their minds. If they weren't at Bueno Nacho or missions, then where have those two been going this whole time?

"We thought they've been heading here this whole time." Felix confirmed no wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Yea well no they haven't!" Ned spoke this time

"Weird" Both Felix and Monique said in unison before taking their food and sitting down in a booth.

Friday – Possible Residence nighttime Ron-Night

Quick Side Note

Friday – aka Ron-Night

Ron-Night is an event that happens every Friday between Kim and Ron. No matter what the sitch Ron-Night always goes as plan. If a mission comes up then it would be part of Ron-Night. That night the famous duo hang out all night and do various stuff. It could range from going out to eat to watching a movie, or whatever they feel like doing that day.

Kim was at home waiting for Ron to get there so they could decide what they wanted to do tonight. Today was already more weird than usual their bodies didn't gain control over them like they usually did. Deciding to take advantage of this they planned to go forth with Ron-Night. For the past week Kim wanted to go see that new chick flick _"A Summer of Dreams"_ Don't judge me that was the best I could come up with. The only problem was on Ron wanted to go see that new action comedy "_Dreaming of a Red Saint Patrick's Day! In 3-D_" That's a movie I would defiantly watch!

Kim was looking through her closet to find something awesome to wear. She knew they were going to most likely watch Ron's movie, but overall she was still in a good mood. After all what they were doing for the past week would put a smile on anyone's face.

"Sighing maybe if I asked Ron nicely we could watch _A Summer of Dreams._" Kim pondered for a second "Fat chance that's going to happen." Kim continued to look through her closet to find something to wear. Whenever she picked out a shirt and didn't like she would toss it aside.

Stoppable Residence – Ron's Room

Ron was getting ready to leave to Kim's house. He wanted to go see that cool action movie that was written on the last paragraph. He was getting his usual attire and making his way to his computer to check the movie listing. Finding the movie he wanted he was about to buy the tickets when his hands became numb.

Shock was scratched across Ron's face. "Ohh no not now." By now Ron was use to his body leaving his will power to become its own.

His hands began scrolling the listing until it found the _"A Summer of Dreams"_ and was about to buy the tickets, until…

"Wait no come on why would you want to watch a movie like that?" Ron yelled to himself.

His hands open a separate window to type and began writing words on the screen for Ron to read.

"_Because Kim wants to watch this movie." _His hands typed

"She does I thought she would like to watch the other movie…wait a minute you understand me!" Ron didn't panic, but felt like when you had a million questions running through your head.

"_Yes Ronald I understand you." _Again his hands typed

Still freaking out a little "Well you might tell me why we are going to watch that movie?"

"_I just told you Ronald because Kim wants to watch it."_

"Ok then but what does that have to do with us she usually ok to watch whatever.

"_Yea that is true, but wouldn't it be nice if Kim got see a movie she wanted to see."_

"But I don't want to see that movie." Ron absolutely despised chick flicks too much drama not enough action or comedy.

"_Ronald try to think of Kim's feelings for once, what she may like and want to do for once." _His hands typed like pros.

"Normally I do" Ron felt like he was talking to himself and it didn't feel weird for once.

"_Well then today it's going to be like all the others. Plus it will win you some points for impressing Kim." _The hands commented what they typed

"Well I would like to impress Kim…hey wait a minute what do you mean by that!" Ron was being defensive now

"_What do you mean what do I mean. I'm helping you impress Kim that's all Ronald."_

"Why would I want to impress her, it's not like I like her that way." Ron expressed to his computer screen

"_Ronald did you forget I'm part of your body I know all your emotions and thoughts. You can lie to anybody, but yourself. I know you like Kim, and I know you value your friendship more than anything. I'm just trying to help you. And if you don't want to try to go that far with Kim, then take her to that movie since it would be a nice thing to do Ronald." _The hands finished typing

Ron was speechless his hands had gotten the better of himself. Ironic isn't it you can't lie to yourself. "Ok fine let's go take Kim to watch her movie." Ron was defeated

"_Not looking like that were not." _The hands typed

"Type what?" Ron's body started moving to the closet ravaging through the mess.

Ron's body changed Ron into a plain red tee a little tight, with a pair of black kakis, with matching black Jordan shoes, and lightly black over shirt not buttoned up. Then his body dragged him to the bathroom to fix his hair. Finally after buying the tickets the hands began typing again.

_There now you look ready to go out." _He hands typed on the screen

"I wouldn't know I can't see it." Ron claimed

"_Don't worry Ronald I'll move you in front of a mirror in a second. Before we go do you have any other questions Ronald before you head off?"_The hands questioned him as they typed

"Ohh just one don't worry it's no big." Ron took in a deep breath "You mind telling me what you are and why you have been making me and Kim have…well you know." Ron face reddens a little.

"_I will explain it to you later Ronald when you get back from tonight_. _I do not have the time right now to explain everything or you'll be late._ _I will not mind if you tell Kim about your discovery about me. After all I'm here to stay until you no longer need me. I will tell you this I'm here to help." _The hands finished typing

"Here to help I don't get it" Ron claimed

"_Like I said Ronald in due time. Speaking of time you have to get going." _Ron's body gave him control again

"Hey I can move again!" Ron jumped up in enthusiasm. Ron stopped for a second to look at his hand. "Hey if you can understand me do something then." Ron's hand gave him a peace sign.

"Now this either the most badical thing to ever happen, or this is just sick and wrong!" Ron said before walking in front of his mirror to get a better look at himself. "Hey not shabby check me out!" Ron's hand then gave him thumbs up. Ron pondered for a second before leaving his house. "Maybe this isn't so bad at least I have a second opinion now." Again he skipped denial and went straight to acceptance.

Possible Residence – Living Room

Kim was waiting for Ron and was growing impatient until she heard the doorbell ring. Quickly jumping from the couch she made her way for the door, until her mother stopped her.

"Well someone's excited aren't they? Are you going on a date with Ronald?" Kim's mom said

"Mom it's not a date it's just Ron-Night that's all." Kim explained before opening the door…

Kim's jaw dropped as she turned to look at Ron. There was Ron leaning on the side of her wall waiting for her dressed very well. He had his arms crossed with his signature goofy Ron smile. He got off the wall and…

"Ready to go KP?" Ron asked clearly he was still as dense as a rock.

"Yea…yea Ron" Kim stuttered with her cheeks bright red. Ron began walking off and Kim was to follow until she heard her mother giggle. Turning her head to meet her moms she saw a very happy mother.

"Not a date huh." Kim's mom announced with a very wicked grin and one eyebrow raised

Kim didn't say anything as she left her house.

As they were walking to the movie theaters Ron explained the whole sitch to Kim about their bodies. He told her everything well except for his hands telling him about certain feelings and his hands dressing him.

The 5 Stages of Grief Starts

"No way" Kim was in Denial

"Way Kim" Ron confirmed

"I can't believe this whole damn time!" Kim enter Anger

"Umm KP try to calm down" Ron asked

"Why what's the point I'm a freak." Kim sheds tears a little yup she's in Depression as she covered her face.

Ron placed his arm across her reaching her shoulder pulling her in. "Hey don't worry I'm pretty sure we'll get our bodies back." Ron tried to cheer Kim up.

Kim moved her hands away from her face more happy now. "Yea maybe if we ask they go away. Will they go away if we do something for them?" Kim began Bargaining

Kim hand took control for a second and wave with a no expression of moving side to side.

"Ohh well I guess were stuck with them till they decided to leave." And finally Kim was on Acceptance

The 5 Stages of Grief Ends

When Kim and Ron went to pick up their tickets Kim was surprised at the movie they were going to see. Ron had picked up tickets to watch _"A Summer of Dreams" _the movie she wanted to watch and Ron wanted to destroy.

"Ron you picked tickets out for this movie why?" Kim asked yet was pleased

Ron's hand moved itself to Ron's neck making it look like he did it naturally. Ron was now forced to act the way he looked.

"Ohh you know KP you wanted to see this movie you've been talking about it all week." Ron's hands went behind Ron's back did a thumbs up knowing full well Ron could feel his hand gesture.

Kim was over thrilled. "Ohh that's so sweet of you Ron." Kim gave Ron a very close hug, since they no longer felt embarrassed to give themselves those types of hugs in public.

"Yea like you say KP….No big" Ron and Kim made their way to the movie theaters.

Ron wanted to sit in the side (It's a guy thing) and Kim wanted to sit in the middle. Seeing Ron eyeing the side seats Kim was about to suggest the side, when Ron pulled her into the middle of the theater to sit in the middle. Yet again Kim was completely caught by surprise by Ron's new groove.

"Really Ron it's not like you to ever want to sit in the middle."

"Well you know KP the Ron man is full of surprises." Ron rubbed the back of his neck again.

Flashback – 20 seconds ago

Ron was about to go for the side when his body dragged Kim and him into the middle. Ron was a little ticked off first he was watching a movie he didn't want to see and now he going to sit in the middle so not a guy thing.

"_Body if you can hear me through my thoughts, then rub our neck when the time calls for it."_ Ron told to himself as his body dragged Kim to the middle of the theater.

As Kim asked Ron her question his body responded by rubbing his neck. _"Sigh that's what I thought"_ Ron concluded as he and Kim and sat down to watch the movie that would be playing in 3…2…1…Go!

"_Hey guys we should all go out and do something this summer!"" Yea!" All the friends said in unison…_

…_Wow this places looks great look this place has an ocean view!"…A scene where all the friends play macro polo in the ocean splashing each other…_

…"_But Michelle I thought you loved me!""I never loved you!" Michelle threw the flowers onto the floor…"This dream is turning out to be a nightmare!"…_

"_This is the worst summer ever"…"I'm sorry!" The friends said in unison…"Por Que!"…._

…_A scene where all the girls have a pillow fight…_

As Kim continued to watch the movie Ron pretended to pay attention as he was in fact talking to his body from his mind.

"_So body, cup my fist if you're going be here for a while."_Ron asked himself, and the body responded by cupping his fist. _"Yea I figure that."_ Ron then turns to look at Kim who was memorized by the motion film. _"At least she's having fun."_ Ron thought happily.

Just as Ron was going to continue talking to his body one arm rose up a little while the other cupped a fist around his mouth. Ron quickly noticing the gesture as the common shoulder over the girl moves play.

"_There is no way you're getting me to yawn!"_Ron thought to himself

Ron's hand made a gesture with one doing a peace sign and the other for a _"Come on"_ sign

"_What if Kim doesn't like it!"_ Ron argued with himself

Ron's hands made the O-K gesture and began re-doing the yawn technique.

Giving in Ron decide to play along. _"I can't believe I'm going for this. (_Yawn_)"_Ron's arm starched across Kim placing his hand on her shoulders.

Ron waited for Kim to give him a scolded look, or take his hands off her shoulders, but instead she leaned closer onto him with her head rested on his shoulder. Kim comfortably relaxed continued watching the move with a bigger smile across her face.

"_No way!"_ Ron thought to himself as his other free hand gave him the thumbs up sign. Ron looked at his hand _"Maybe you're not so bad after all..."_Before returning to watching the already tasteless movie.

4 hours later – 12:32A.M

Kim landed right on top of Ron all tired, satisfied, and breathing hard. She once again snuggled up to Ron and nuzzled on his shoulder, before she drifted off quite pleased. Ron pulled the blankets over their bodies before sleeping.

"…_Not bad at all"_ Ron thought before almost falling asleep. _"Thank goodness my parents are out of town."_

Ron looked at his hands one last time _"Hehe I guessed we reached a Compromise_."


	3. Friends with Benefits

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

A Good Couple of Weeks Later

Tuesday – 3rd Period Math Class

Ron was in the middle of math test dealing with differential equations. Calculus go figure, because damn I know I can't. Math was never Ron's strong subject or any school related work for that matter. He was a straight C student and the funny part was Ron was actually the lazy super genius type. He was the type who knew the answers or would know how to do the work if only he applied himself a little. If he only really tried for a second he could pass any test with the _"No Big"_ attitude. However he honestly didn't care and was ok being a slacker, until his body or better yet his hands intervened.

Ron was looking at the math test laid in front of him unenthusiastic, he had no attention to working on it. His hands however took control and began to work on the test.

Ron was caught only a little off guard, living with your body taking over any given moment will do that to you. _"What are you doing?" _Ron thought to himself

The hands wrote on the scratch paper he was given. "_Your test, what does it look like I'm doing Ron?"_ His hands wrote.

Ron's body developed its own attitude through the weeks. They didn't even refer to him as Ronald anymore, instead just Ron.

"_Isn't that cheating?" _Ron continued to question his hands

"_No because I only know what you know." _His hands wrote back before returning to the test.

Ron was about to ask the hands another question, before pausing and thinking about his hands had just wrote him. _"Hmm well I guess that can't be considered cheating. Still dude what's the point of doing the test?"_Ron asked himself

His hands raced to the piece of scratch paper. _"What's the point…What's the point? The point is so you don't fail this test Ron!"_The way his hands wrote made it look like they were angry with him.

"_Well yea if you're supposed to be me then why do you make me do things I don't want to do?" _Ron argues as his hands continued the math test.

Ron hands hesitated a moment before returning back to the test. One hand was doing the math and the other was writing a response. _"I'll tell you later right now let me finish this test." _

Ron simply sighed in defeat it's not like he could just stop his body anymore; after all he longer had full control since that day Dr. Drakken shot him and Kim with that pink laser. As Ron's body finished the test and handed it in a familiar voice stopped him.

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin called out

Quick Side Note

Mr. B – Aka Mr. Barkin

An Ex- army Sergeant, Mr. Barkin has known Stoppable all of his current two years of high school. Ever since Ron gave Mr. B a stare Mr. Barkin has held somewhat of a grudge with the young man. A daily routine with those two would end up with Ron receiving extra homework and detention. Truly Mr. Barkin likes Stoppable and makes him do all the homework to keep his grades up and the detention let's say it builds character not really sure. Anytime some type of fight happens Mr. B reverts back to army mode.

Ron turned his slightly annoyed head to Mr. Barkin.

"Yes Mr. B"

Mr. Barkin got out of his desk and walked up to Stoppable with all the class eyes following him. He had Stoppable's test in his hand and looked like he was unpleased. "You mind explaining this?" Mr. Barkin waved his test in front of Ron's face.

Ron shrugged his shoulders up. "Explain what, my test what about it?" Ron asked looking quite dumbfounded.

Mr. B stood up straight and prepared himself. "You mind telling me Stoppable how you finished your test before anyone else."

Ron still didn't get why Mr. B was so ticked off. "I ugh you know grabbed my magic pencil, wrote down the answers, and turned it in a couple of seconds ago." Ron was a little smug there for a second.

Mr. Barkin and the class was surprised at Stoppable he never back talked him like that. "Stoppable you expect me to believe that you did this all yourself without cheating." Mr. B waved his test back in forth.

Ron was a little aggravated "Believe what you want Mr. B it's all there in black and white." Ron crossed his hands to prove his point.

Mr. B then walked over to the marker board and wrote down an extremely complicated equation at least college level math. "Ok Stoppable since you're so confident in yourself …try this on for size."

Ron looked at the equation not really knowing where to start; his hands however were more than prepared. His hands both made hat gesture when you crack them by pushing them away from your body while your fingers are entangled with each other cracking all your fingers. Ron quickly took an over confident look to appeal to his hands and walked up the class board and began doing the equation and lightning fast speed. Everyone in the class dropped their pencils watching Stoppable do the equation like it was as easy as pie. Pie get it's a math joke hahaha…if someone doesn't laugh I'm going to cry *Sniff*

Ron finished the equation or better yet his hands did. Ron laid down the marker and leaned on the board with a Can-do-anything-smile on his face and his hands crossed more professionally how don't ask me.

"There Mr. B all there written in black and w…I mean green and white." Ron corrected himself with one hand promptly raised toward the marker board.

Mr. Barkin continued to stand there bewildered as Stoppable just finished a high level math equation like it was nothing which it was. "Stoppable how did you do that?"

"Umm well I grabbed this here marker, placed it on the board, and began solving the equation." Ok now that little attitude was going to get him…

"Detention Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin yelled out

Ron didn't all expect that "Wait what why?" Ron asked with 3 out of the 5 W's words, and even the class waited for Mr. B response

"I may not know how you did that equation, but I do know when someone's giving me attitude! Now back to your seat Stoppable I'll see you in detention after school!" Mr. Barkin heeded while returning to his desk.

Ron simply walked back to his desk all agitated and stressed now, for something that should've been no big. Ron sat down on his desk constantly running his fingers up and down making that tad-tad-tad-tad sound.

"_What the hell just happened?"_

Tuesday Still – A couple of hours later Cheer Practice in the Gym.

Kim was the squad captain of the cheer squad and she was on fire today. And no I don't mean someone go get a buck and rinse her off. No she was just simply amazing, there simple yet direct. She was doing cartwheels, somersaults, back flips, and whatever else cheerleaders do like nothing. Well it was more her arms and legs doing it than Kim herself. Kim wouldn't normally perform these stunts unless if it was during a mission, because they were too dangerous. However her body had different plans.

As Kim was performing unbelievable feats she questioned herself. _"What are you doing the squad can't possible keep up." _

There was one major difference between Kim's and Ron's body at the moment. She didn't have paper for her body to respond to her. Ohh yea I forgot to mention Ron will now be carrying around a miniature notebook to write in.

As Kim finished the new routine the gasping cheerleaders were supposed to follow, a certain tan browned-haired cheerleader walked up to Kim all fuming.

"Kim how are suppose to do those moves!" Bonnie shouted with her hands raised while holding pom-poms Go Mad dogs.

Quick Side Note

B – Aka Bonnie

Kim's arch enemy since pre-school, they are constantly at each other's throat speaking figuratively of course. Bonnie is always trying to one up Kim whenever the opportunity strikes and constantly tries to take the position of squad captain away from her. She also tends to call Ron a loser, not acknowledging him at all. Their little nicknames for each other is "B" and "K" and no not the restaurant.

Kim's body walked up to Bonnie and placed one hand on Kim's hip and waved her free hand right in front of Bonnie's face. Kim had to act all stuck-up now if she was to get away with that gesture.

"Well Bonnie if we just practice then we can do anything." Kim shot at her

"Ohh please K the only reason you could do those is because you're off saving the world all the time. We don't so how about you make a more practical cheer routine!" Bonnie explained to Kim in the most non-causal way.

As Bonnie and Kim were arguing over whatever trivial things or in other words "Girl Talk" Tara had received a video text message.

Quick Side Note

Blond Cheerleader – Aka Tara King

Tara is one of Bonnie's and Kim's friends. She isn't mean at all and does not consider Ron a loser; in fact she has or had a crush on him. She can't decide between him and another guy, which if you've seen the show you know who I'm talking about, but I'm not going to make another quick side note. Tara overall is a friendly face with a heart of gold that matches her hair.

Tara watched the video which lasted for at least a couple of minutes.

"Gasp!" Tara gasped loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Girls you might want to take a look at this!"

All the cheerleaders including Kim and Bonnie walked over to Tara's phone and watch the video. One by one they all gasped especially Kim who was utterly shocked when the video ended. The video was Ron arguing with Mr. Barkin about his test, solving the high level math question easily, and then getting detention. Kim was outrage why did Mr. Barkin give Ron detention for solving a problem that he gave him to solve personally. Now Kim knew why Ron hadn't shown up for practice since he was the Middleton high mad dog mascot. All the cheerleaders felt bad for Ron, well all except for Bonnie of course.

"So that's why the loser isn't here then." Bonnie smugly said with her hands on her hips.

Kim turned her attention to Bonnie's "Hey don't call him a loser!" Kim yelled at her.

"Why not K did you see how he was giving Mr. Barkin lip, he so deserved it."

"Kim walked up to Bonnie a foot away from her. "No Mr. Barkin was totally unfair and you know that B!"

Bonnie simply crossed her arms "Whatever K, well back to more important topics what about that new cheer routine."

"The cheer routine is fine!" Kim turned her head to the other cheerleaders. "Right your ok with it right girls?"

All the girls twiddle their fingers and moved their legs in circles. They didn't really look at Kim, and that was Bonnie needed to bring Kim down a notch.

"See K they don't want to do the routine." Bonnie pointed out

"But…but" Kim couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't worry K I have an even better routine that we can do and I mean that we can do." Bonnie emphasized the-we-can-do part heavily.

Kim turned her head to Tara for some support, but received…"I'm sorry Kim I would rather do Bonnie's routine than yours." Tara sorrowfully said as the rest of the girls went "Mmm-hmm" shaking their heads up and down.

"Besides K don't you have to check up on that loser?" Bonnie was very pleased on how everything was turning out.

That was the last straw for Kim first her squad doesn't like the routine her body has made up and second Ron wrongly got detention for standing up for himself.

"You know what fine, do you want!" Kim yelled at Bonnie who had an I-win-look all over her face. Kim began walking the gym doors "I don't care anymore."

Kim left the gym behind with a very stunned group of cheerleaders behind and one over confident Bonnie. As she was making her way to her locker she realizes that cheer practice was going to be over in like 20 minutes.

A small grin appeared right across her face _"Let's see Bonnie teach them a new routine now."_ Kim thought

Kim made her way to her to the girl's bathroom to change into her normal threads and then made her way to her locker to put her away her unwanted books and wait for Ron to get out of detention. Kim leaned on her locker waiting for Ron all concerned and with much tension. She still couldn't believe that Ron got detention for proving Mr. B wrong and standing up for himself.

10 minutes later Ron appears at their lockers all annoyed. He shoved his books into his locker before looking at Kim.

"Did you hear?" Ron asked reluctantly

"Well I mostly saw on a video, but yea." Kim assured him while rubbing her arms.

"Great now there's a video!" Ron yelled into the air with his arms thrown up.

"Yea…hey um Ron how did you solve that equation anyways?" Kim was still mad at Mr. B, but that didn't mean she wasn't surprises still.

Ron looked at Kim and raised his hand to her "Talk to the hand."

"Ron!" Kim yelled extremely unpleased with Ron's gesture.

Ron jumped up from floor and covered his face. "No I literally mean talk to the hand KP he did all the work."

It took a second for Kim to process what he meant; obviously she had forgotten that their bodies like to take control over them. When she did realize what he was saying she quickly found herself guilty.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ron I forgot about that." Kim then hugged him to show she was sorry. After she let go she asked him "So what our bodies mind's are super geniuses because it could've really helped in Latin class."

Ron quickly shook his head "No Kim I asked and my hand wrote that they only know what we know."

Kim was a little puzzled "So you know how to do those equations."

"I don't know…man my head hurts, this whole day has left me all stressed out!" Ron rubbed his temple "So how was cheer practice KP what I'd miss?

Kim didn't want to hear about cheerleading let alone think about it.

"It was horrible Ron my body decided to do a routine that the other cheerleaders couldn't do and the next thing I know Bonnie took over."

Ron was surprised "What did Bonnie take your position as captain?"

"She might as well have I left after she was making some fuss about you being a loser."

Ron looked down a little sadden from those words. "Ohh" Was all he let out

Kim quickly placed her hand over Ron's cheek and lifted his head. "Ron you are not a loser, don't listen to whatever Bonnie says ok?" Kim said in a caring tone

Ron was glad Kim was comforting him. "You know the Ron man doesn't care what other people think about me." Ron said in his usually playful manner while he crossed his hands in rap like way you know what I'm talking about.

Kim was overcome with joy seeing the old Ron for a second. She hadn't really seen him act that way around school anymore. "Spakin!"

Before the two heroes could continue their discussion Mr. Barkin walked up to Ron. Quickly grabbing Ron by the shoulders he lifted him to his eye view.

"Stoppable I'm here to inform you that you have to retake the test by yourself tomorrow completely supervised by me." Mr. Barkin informed the unknowing blonde.

Ron didn't know exactly what to say so Kim took over. "Wait why he did the test already!" Kim insisted

Mr. Barkin turned his gaze to Ms. Possible. "I know Possible, but I don't believe he actually did it, I know he cheated somehow."

Kim was stunned by what Mr. Barkin was saying. "What that's not fair at all Mr. Barkin!" Kim yelled with her hands balled up.

Mr. Barkin raised one eyebrow while still holding Ron. "Life isn't fair Possible." Mr. Barkin put Ron down and as he was walking down he turned his gaze, back to Kim. "Ohh by the way the cheer squad informed me to tell you Possible that they voted Bonnie as cheer captain." Mr. Barkin returned his gaze back to Ron before walking off. "See you tomorrow Stoppable!"

When Mr. B was out of sight Kim and Ron turned to each other looking tremendously infuriated.

"Can you believe this? I know!" The duo said in unison before once again leaning on their lockers they were on a whole new level of stress let's call it intense pressure.

Ron was the first to speak "Where does he get off doing that!" Ron raised his arms midriff of his body and extended to the area where Mr. Barkin walked off.

Kim soon followed "Exactly and now the cheer squad voted Bonnie as captain…gosh this day has been going from bad to worse every second."

"Yea it sure has been a rough day hasn't it." Ron's hands then grabbed the notebook I told you earlier and about and started writing in it.

"_Stress huh dude?" _Ron's body decided to take a more supporting attitude for his somewhat friend.

"Yea it's been one hell of a day." Ron returned the comment.

Kim looked at Ron talk to himself "Umm Ron I'm right here."

Ron looked up at Kim as his hands continued to write. "Ohh sorry Kim talking to my body…sorry"

Normally this would've made Kim ask her mother to check Ron's brain a couple of weeks ago, but now it was perfectly normal to her now.

"Ohh yea I forgot you do that with him." Kim pointed at Ron's hands with a little disgust in her voice.

In retro spec Ron's hands were viewed as the head of Ron's body's will so his hands were now classified as a "Him"

Ro quickly raised one eyebrow "What don't you talk with your body?"

"No not really I find it kind of wrong sick don't you?" Kim asked

Ron pondered for a quick moment "No I find it kind of badical actually."

"You do why?"

"He's like a second best friend. He's there when I need him and hell he helped me finish that math test plus the equation."

"Ohh well I find it awkwierd." Kim said

Ron looked at what his hand had written _"Maybe you should find a way to relief all that pent up stress."_

"_Ohh and how am I going to do that?"_

His hands wrote a response quickly _"Well you could you know do it with Kim."_

Ron looked a little guilty _"What no I'm not going to ask her it's one thing when you make us do it, but another for me to ask her!"_

Ron's hands continued to write at amazing speeds _"What is the problem here it's not like you guys are embarrassed about it anymore, and don't even think that you two don't love it. We both here what you two are saying as you continue to make love. And in the end your both are left very happy and stress free."_

Ron was easily being outsmarted by his own hands. "_And what happens if she says no? What will happen to our friendship? Did you think about that?"_

Again with the writing _"Trust me Ron have I ever let you down?"_

If his hands were right about one thing it was that written comment. So far his hands have done many things to prove his point. There was first beating the chess club champion at chess, then beating Felix at basketball, and finally that time he placed his arm around Kim at the theaters.

Ron took a big gulp before returning back to Kim. Amazingly the conversation between him and his body lasted only a minute.

"Hey KP?"

"Yea Ron?"

"I got an idea what do you say that we...Well you know do something at my house to get our minds off how bad the sitch has been today." There Ron had said it and now was time for the most painful wait in his life.

Kim was surprised at Ron she would never had once thought that he would offer that, instead she thought their bodies would always force them. She didn't know what to say or think. The thought of her and Ron doing it without their bodies intervening was something that never crossed her mind. Thinking about it now Kim's mind couldn't help but re-run through all times she had done it with Ron. All the pleasure she felt, and how much closer it made them. And then let's not forget she likes to see Ron's body without any clothes on. The thought of them doing it consensually made a certain part of Kim's body get extremely moist. A little mischievous grin appeared on Kim's face.

Ron didn't see the grin on time he instead had already looked away. "I'm sorry KP, I don't know what I was thinking, and it was just an idea, please forgive me!" Ron was completely out of breathe

Kim moved her lips write to Ron's ear. "Why I thought it was a great idea." Kim said very sultry.

Ron eyes grew as big as saucers, from what he just heard. Before he could make any response Kim grabbed his hand and led him out of the school and straight for his house. Ron face only grew a very joyful expression as Kim and Ron walked to his house.

As the duo walked away they had happened to grab the attention of their other close friends Felix and Monique.

"You know Monique something very strange is going on between those two." Felix told her with his hand placed on his chin like the A-expression expression.

"You think did you forget those two haven't been to Bueno Nacho in almost three weeks now!" Monique didn't like to repeat herself.

"No I didn't forget, but what can we do about it?"Felix asked an already thinking Monique

Monique got her own sneaky grin "We could follow them." She suggested

"What! We would be spying on them!"

"No we would just be very concerned friends that just happen to make sure everything's all right between them." Monique air quoted every single word.

Felix thought for a second and he had nothing better to do. "Alright then hop on we'll go hover mood."

Monique jumped onto Felix cyber-robotic chair and then they flew off to a safe altitude. There was only one problem Monique didn't know she was afraid of heights and clanged onto Felix with all her might.

"Ahh don't let me fall Felix!" Monique kept screaming while Felix tried maneuvering the chair.

"Don't worries Mon look their Kim and Ron walking right below us about 50 feet and they can't see of her us. So there's nothing to worry about ok." Felix tried to sound as reassuring as possible to calm down the already scared to death Monique.

Monique looked down and took a deep breath. "Ok your right we'll just hover above them and follow." Monique continued to hold onto Felix.

"See nothin to be afraid to of Mon, so sit back and relax and we'll see where these two will take us." Felix planted his hands on the back of his head.

10 minutes of hovering above Kim and Ron later, they arrive at Ron's house. Kim and Ron enter his house.

"Hmm I wonder what they are doing at Ron's pad." Felix asked Mon

"Beats me I guess we have to wait, maybe they are getting something?" Monique shrugged

1-Boring earth shattering hour later

"Ok I can't take it anymore! Felix is there any way we can get a closer look!" Monique wished he had something.

Felix looked at Monique with hope written all over his face. "Well as a matter of fact Mon there is." Felix pushed a button in his chair and out came a box with a remote.

"What is this?" Monique was definitely interested in the device that came out of Felix's chair.

A conceited look overcame Felix "Ohh this it's nothing but a fly camera that I can pilot automatically with this remote here."

Monique was filled with joy "Really!"

"Yea, but the only downside we have to move in closer a lot closer for it to become effective the signal is weak." Felix warned Monique.

Monique thought for a second, but only for a second. "Ok then let's go for it. Monique had determination in her eyes.

Felix lowered his chair to the level of the attic, but hover behind the house to make sure not to get anyone's attention. Soon after drilling a hole through the wooden the wall Felix piloted the camera with a remote while they Monique and Felix watched the screen looking for any signs of Kim and Ron. The camera snaked past Ron's room and made its way for the living room and kitchen. The camera searched all the rooms and didn't find a trace of Kim and Ron.

"Where are those two?" Felix asked himself as he piloted the camera.

"I just don't know…did we forget any rooms?" Monique asked with disappointment.

"I don't think we did." Felix answered as he was piloting the camera back to the attic.

Felix and Monique forgot all about Ron's room since his room's door was painted like the wall. They almost passed it, until they heard a scream of some sorts.

"Did you hear that Felix?"

"Yea I did but where did it come from?" Felix thought for a second, and then he slaps his head. "Duh Felix you forgot about Ron's room."

Monique raised an eyebrow on confusion "Yea I just realized I didn't see Ron's room."

"Yea Ron's door is painted the same color as the wall so it's hard to notice unless he shows you. I completely forgot about it since I haven't been here in a while." Felix said as he piloted the camera to the bottom of the wall which was actually Ron's door. "See here's the crack to the door for Ron's room."

"Ohh I see it now…well what are we waiting for let's go in." Monique said with a very mischievous smirk

Felix piloted the camera right under the door and right into Ron's room. And what they saw completely made Felix lose balance on controlling his chair for a second, and Monique almost fall off from his chair.

There on the camera on plain view was Kim on all four on Ron's bed with Ron right behind her constantly thrusting into an over panting Kim both completely exposed. Ron had his hands placed on her rear moving her in and out with Kim arching over the corner of his bed resting her head on her arms as she continued to pant with her eyes closed clearly lost in the pleasure. Kim's hair was a mess and Ron's body was covered in sweat.

Monique and Felix eventually regained their composure to redirect their attention back to the screen.

"No" Felix started

"Way!" Monique finished

The best part of the camera was yet to come as it also allowed the pilot to listen in on conversations.

Kim arched her back more and lifted her head up. "Faster! Harder! Deeper! Please give me more!" Kim begged Ron who was happy to comply

"Gasp if that's what you want Kim…then gasp I won't argue!" Ron claimed as he continued to thrust even deeper into Kim's already drenched womb.

Kim wanted a little more than usual so she repositions herself so that she was facing Ron. Neither Kim nor Ron had done this yet, but she wanted to know how it would feel. Kim grabbed Ron's neck and pulled him into her candy flavored lips. Ron was hesitant at first, but only for about 4 seconds, before returning the kiss with a new found passion. The kiss started out heated, but when Kim snaked her tongue into an un-expecting Ron's that's when things grew passionate. What started out with a kiss ended up being an intense make out session, as Ron continued to move Kim up and down making Kim moan with pleasure.

Monique and Felix continue to watch the two go at it. Then Monique took a closer look at Ron and more importantly his body.

"Gasp Kim wasn't lying…Ron…Ron does have an unbelievable body." Monique continued to daze and drool a little of Ron's physical physic

Felix was a little caught off guard by this remark "Wait Kim told you that Ron had a body like that?"

"Uh-huh." Was all that Monique let out

Felix snapped his fingers back at Monique "And you never asked how she knew!"

"She said it happened during a mission." Monique claimed

"Well it looks like to me she lied to you…wait I mean to the both of us." Felix claimed

Before they continued their conversation well until you know…

As Ron back fell onto the mattress he dragged down Kim with her arms still entangled on his neck. Kim was now on top and it was her turn to move her body. She began to lift herself up and down on him, Ron did help her he placed his hands onto her hips and helped her accelerate her thrust. Kim stopped kissing Ron for a moment to catch her breath and moan with pleasure before re-attacking his lips. Kim's hands began playing with his unruly hair as she felt his sweat all over her overjoyed body. The smell his body's hormones were producing was driving Kim wild. She felt like a cat in heat and couldn't get enough of him.

"KP I'm…close!" Ron's lips never left hers as he continued to make out with her.

This little remark made Kim move even faster. "Ohh please Ron hurry I need it bad…I'm…I'm at my limit!" Kim was nearly going to faint and she wanted to cuddle up to Ron when she did.

Their orgasms were building up fast together and they were fully prepared for each other. Kim could already feel his member throb in her and she wanted to feel his seed, no she needed to feel his seed explode in her and wanted it now! Luckily Ron had reached his limit.

"KP I'm cum…cumming!" Ron urged Kim

Kim had reached her limit as well "Ohh yes Ron!"

Ron released into her inviting womb. Kim bore her nails in Ron's shoulders as she felt herself getting warmer and the ecstasy of the heat in her cause her to release all of her womanly juices all over him. Kim fell right into Ron's already inviting arms. He had snuggly held Kim as he placed the covers over their bare bodies. Kim had one arm under Ron while the other did little circles on his chest as she pressed up close to him and laid her head on his newly pierced shoulder. Her hair was completely unruly like Ron's for a change, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to cuddle up to Ron, and that's exactly what she got.

"Ron?" Kim asked in a very soothing tone.

"Hmm yea KP?" Ron's hand continued to move up and down Kim's side gently.

Kim moved closer to Ron's neck "Thanks for helping me wash away all of (Yawn) my problems." Kim gratefully whispered

Ron pulled her in more and kissed her on the forehead "The same for me KP, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't help me (Yawn) wash away my stress."

Kim let out a very joyful smile with soft snoring soon followed after. Ron thought Kim's snoring was cute, and now he needed it to fall asleep. When sleep took Ron his signature goofy Ron smile took over his face.

Back to the very stunned Monique and Felix

Felix and Monique's jaws were dropped. They had just witnessed their two very close friends have sex. What's more all the pieces all started coming together.

Felix was recalling the time Ron left the gym in hurry or why he hadn't hung out in a while with him after school. Then there was the time he asked about Kim, but Ron told him to simply drop it. Now Felix understood why he didn't want him pushing him about Kim.

Monique was on the same boat as she recalled Kim dashing out of conversations un-expecting or why they hadn't been at Bueno Nacho in a while. She slowly remembered the incident a couple of weeks ago that happened in the girl's bathroom, and now realizing why now Kim was so defensive.

"It all makes sense!" Monique and Felix yelled not in perfect unison like Kim and Ron, but damn pretty damn close.

Monique and Felix then looked at each other and in a silent agreement that passed through the air, Felix piloted the camera fly back to his box, and they hovered away with bright red blushes on their face.

"We have to keep…"

"This a secret I agree Mon"

As they continue to hover away from Ron's house Felix poked the distracted gossip girl.

"Umm Monique what do we do? Do we tell them or do we just keep quiet?" Felix really needed an answer.

Monique looked at Felix with uncertainty in her eyes. "Well if we tell them they'll kill us and if we keep this a secret the guilt will kill us! There's only one thing to do!" Monique stated at the already confirming Felix.

"We have to get them to tell us huh?" Felix answered as he continues to pilot his chair through the air.

"Yea we do Felix yea we do!" Monique felt very guilty she knew he biggest secret of Kim and Ron's life.

Felix felt the same way and a random thought occurred to him. "Hey Mon what is it called when two friends have sex together, but aren't actually dating? I mean I would like to know what we should call this predicament."

Monique looked at Felix with an uncertain emotionless look until she remembered what the phrase was called.

"They call it _Friends with_ _Benefits_"


	4. I do

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

3 months later

"Mmm… (Yawn)" Kim humbly expressed as she lifted her head from her favorite sleeping blonde's shoulder. It felt natural for Kim to wake up next to Ron. At times she wished she could lay their next to him all day, but sadly that wasn't a possibility at the moment.

As Kim moved her unruly hair from her eyes, she couldn't stop looking as the same unruly hair as her partner Ron; Ron Stoppable. For the past 3 months, they've kept a secret from practically everybody. They had been sleeping together which at first the duo didn't have a choice, but little by little it became more consensual. From being an activity they were embarrassed to discuss with each other, became an anticipated part of their days. Sometimes they needed to forget about their problems and worries, and this was now the perfect solution for them.

As Kim pulled her head away from Ron's shoulder which seemed to perfect for Kim's head, he subconsciously pulled Kim in closer and tightly pressing her against his body. Kim easily could fall back into his loving embrace with no hesitation if it wasn't for one problem. She had somewhere to go where you say home of course! Sometimes maybe like twice a month Kim would sleep over at Ron's house with his door locked of course for his parents, but overall she needed to go home to keep suspicious thoughts from escalating from her parents. If they knew about the couple's current sitch they would undoubtedly separate the two. That was a big no in Kim's book and the red head wanted Ron in her life. Kim would get up around 9:00 pm like clockwork, wake up the sleeping blonde, and head out before 10:00 pm struck or her curfew would be broken. To say Ron was saddened by Kim's everyday departure was an understatement of his emotions.

Kim was reluctantly getting out of bed, until Ron's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into back into his embrace. Ron had pulled Kim onto the top of his bare body, still asleep and all. Through the whole process Ron was still asleep his body however wasn't and grabbed Kim. Kimberly tried her hardest to not giggle that however wasn't possible even for a possible at that moment. Kim constant giggling woke up the sleeping blonde from his peaceful slumber. As Ron opened his wary eyes, his first sight was Kim's emerald green eyes looking back at him. Ron suddenly realized the position they were in, Kim was on top of him exposed as much as he was with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist pressing their bodies together. All the while Kim was laughing and Ron soon followed with laughter of his own, after all laughing is contagious. A good minute or two later who's counting the laughter subsided and the duo continued to look into each others deep emotional eyes. In a weird way their past couple of months was racing through their minds, like when people see their life flash before their eyes.

Flashback

Middleton High School Kim's Locker 3rd Week

Kim was placing her books into her locker; getting ready to meet up Ron, Felix, and Monique at the mall. Felix and Monique were acting very differently around the duo, but Kim forgot about that for a second. There were crazy sales going on at Club Banana like 50% off cargo pants and crop tops. There was no way in hell they were going to let that opportunity slip through their fingers. As Kim was getting ready to depart for the mall some random guy approached her. We're going to call this guy Alex Beeper.

Quick Side Not

Alex – Aka Alex Beeper

"…"

Alex approached Kim looking with an extreme look of over confidence in him. As he approached Kim he leaned right over Ron's locker with a smug look on his face. Kim didn't really have time to figure this guy out. She just raised an eyebrow in confusion at the unwanted guest; she really didn't have time or want to have chit chat after all.

"Ugh, hi can I help you?" Kim had already shut her locker and was making her way off. She was really paying no mind at him.

Alex got in way of Kim blocking her path and preventing her from leaving. "Yes you can! So how about you, me, and a movie this Friday night what do you say?" His overconfidence was all over his face.

Kim's mind was stopped for a brief second, but only a second and no more. "Sorry Friday nights is the nights I hang out with my best friend." Kim felt a little confused calling Ron her best friend she wasn't sure where they stood on that ground at the moment. Kim began walking away from Alex she didn't want to hang with him anyways. Alex tried blocking her path again, but Kim's body just shrugged him off. "Bye" Kim said uneasily

Alex ran up to Kim once again blocking her path. His speed was fast, but nowhere near as impressive as the Ron Stoppable standard. "Wait, wait, wait why hang out with that zero when you can hang with the hero!" He promptly said with his thumbs pointed at him expressing the Fonz in a way.

Kim's body balled up a fist, before Kim could. "Look buddy in case you haven't noticed Ron and I are heroes. So why hang out with you when I actually have a real hero to hang with!" Kim crossed her hands looking at the dumbfounded guy with a fuming expression.

Alex had indeed for a second forgotten that Ron and Kim were actually real heroes. "Well come on girl here he's still a loser here" Alex claimed not knowing his mistake. Man this guy is indeed on a one way trip to hell.

If Kim wasn't mad then, now she was as heated as her hair. Think about it for a second it you don't get it. "Don't call him a loser!" Kim's body then began to walk off shoving Alex into the wall with Kim still maintaining her fuming appearance.

If you were smart you would walk away from a girl who knew 16 styles of Kung-Fu. Sadly that wasn't the case for Alex. He was a guy who didn't like hearing no for an answer. Quickly he ran up towards Kim and slammed her against the locker. "Listen doll face I don't like hearing no that word doesn't exist in my vocabulary!"

Kim for a second was scared and forgotten how to fight, but before Alex continued his rant something or someone lifted him off Kim and raised him off the newly waxed floors. Kim and Alex turned their gaze and what do you know it was known other than Ron Stoppable. His hand was securely on Alex's neck as he had him lifted off the floor relatively easy. Ron expression and his eyes were colder than ice. Originally Ron was going to stop Alex since he heard the conversation between him and Kim. However as soon as Alex slammed Kim against the locker Ron's body began walking towards the teen. Ron easily took over his bodies actions and proceeded by grabbing the unaware adolescent. Ron first forcefully took an ominous look, but soon that look became more natural.

Ron pulled Alex in closer. "Listen here Ajax, Alai, or whatever I really don't care. Kim said leave her alone." Ron's grip around the teen's neck tightens making him gasped for air that wasn't there. As he tried to breathe he tried to free himself from Ron's grip with little or no success. "Got that?"

Alex simply nodded his head as he was beginning to black out with the lack of oxygen to his lungs and brain. Ron's grip was released and Alex fell to the floor gasping for the precious gift of air. Unlucky for him Ron wasn't done yet, grabbing him by his collar now Ron lifted Alex and stared at him menacing and with no regret for almost choking him to death. "I suggest you leave now!" Ron body threw him across the hall making the scared teen run. Ron turned his head to the confused Kim.

Scratching his head a little looking a little embarrassed with himself. "Umm sorry KP he was acting all rude to you and mmghph." Kim was giving Ron a really surprising kiss and without a second thought Ron returned the kiss.

Breaking off the kiss for the need of air "It's ok, now let's go Mon and Felix are probably still waiting all mad by now." Grabbing Ron they hurried to meet up with their two other friends with Ron having an extremely pleasing smile splattered all across his face.

Flashback

Middleton High School Cheer leading Practice 1 Month 2 Weeks

Kim and the other cheerleaders had finished practice and went for some frozen yogurt, leaving Ron to practice his mad-dog routine. As he was practicing his mouth foam techniques, a couple players … nah how about the entire football team walked into the gymnasium. Ron didn't' pay any attention to them. He tried to ignore them, but that was hard as they surrounded him in an old fashion beat down circle. Ron quickly taking notice slipped out of his mad dog uniform.

"Umm can I help you dudes?" Ron was still taking off his costume while talking to the standing towers that surrounded him.

"Yea you can Stoppable!" One of the football players said as he poked Ron on the chest.

A minute or two has passed "Yea go on." Ron made the gesture with his hands doing that thing when you do circles for someone to continue a conversation or story.

"Ohh yea right." Ron shook his head in disappointed at the IQ of these guys. "It's because of you that none of us can get to Possible! Every time we ask her on a date or want to hang out, she already has plans with you…"

"Wait, wait, wait dues I thought we were going to ask him to help us with practice." Brick Flagg asked the other football players.

Quick Side Note

Brick Flagg – Aka quarterback of the football team.

Brick Flagg is the star athlete as Middleton high. He is a pretty calm chill dude; he never gets mad or really cares about popularity like Bonnie. Ohh he's also dating Bonnie. His attitude towards everyone is more on whatever. Overall he's cool, but a short letters full of an alphabet.

All the football players turned their attention to their quarter back. "Brick buddy pal this doesn't affect you, sine you have Bonnie. We however don't have a girl like you, since Stoppable here won't share!" All the football players returned their angry gaze back to already infuriated blonde.

Brick may have not been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he still had a sense of honor our whatever it's called in high school. "Hey guys come on leave Ron Stoppable alone, it's not his fault!" Brick Flagg orders his team members.

The Football players returned their gaze toward their quarter back. "Sorry dude no dice; we all want a piece of that Possible ass! I mean come on look at Stoppable he's all scrawny, weak, and a loser." Obviously the football players have never seen Ron without wearing baggy clothes. All the players instead of Brick Flagg began to laugh loudly.

As the group of obnoxious football players laughed, Ron's body took a Monkey Kung-Fu fight stance. "Shut Up!" All the players stopped laughing to look at Ron, whose temper was at an all-time high. "I don't really care whatever you guys think or call me, but no one talks about Kim as if she is a piece of property!" Ron's eyes had the cold stare to them.

One football player pressed his luck a little too far by pointing at Ron. "What are you going to do about it loser?" Confidence was all over his bodily movements.

Ron grew a smile "This"

Ron swiftly grabbed the football players by the collar brought him down to his level and kneed him in the stomach. Without giving the player a moment to catch his breath that had escaped his body Ron threw him at two others players who still in shock causing a small pile up. As they were still distracted Ron leaps into the air doing a spin kick right for another player's upper back region, before using his back as a stepping stone to leap at another two driving his knuckles right into their abdominal. The two players knelt down from the pain to only be uppercut from Ron's fist as their faces were perfectly position for the attack. The two players fell to the floor with blood racing down from their broken noses. Ron had no remorse of guilt for what he'd done it felt good. As Ron relished his handiwork so far one of the other players lunged at him from behind. Ron easily noticed his movements and ran several ideas of what to do to the much opened player. He could easily grab the player and throw him clear across the gym, or he could hi-kick his face most likely causing him to black out, or even grab him by the neck and choke him until the air leaves his lungs. In the end however Ron simply side stepped to better position himself. Extending out his palm right into the players face he quickly drove down head first onto the cold floor leaving a crack on the floor. The player fell into unconsciousness immediately. Ron turned his cold gaze to the last two players excluding Brick Flagg and signaled them to come at him. They were too scared to answer and instead ran off leaving their fellow members. There all over the gymnasium floor laid much of the football team unconsciousness and bloody. Ron turned his deadly gaze to Brick Flagg. When Brick saw that he was attention of Ron Stoppable he panicked a little, but Ron shot him a simple smile.

"Hey Brick buddy want to get some Bueno Nacho?" Ron was indeed hungry from practicing his mad dog routine and not by thrashing the football team.

Brick looked puzzled for a second, then joy overtook him like I said cool and simple dude. "Cool, Stoppable I'm starving!" Brick and Ron made their way to the gymnasium doors forgetting about the other players on the floor.

"Yo, Stoppable that was radical back there." Brick commented as he pointed his thumb back at the school as they walked towards Bueno Nacho.

"You know they made inappropriate language about Kim and the Ron man wasn't going to let that slide." Ron claimed as his face grew a smile taking about Kim.

Brick grew a devious grin. "You like her don't you?" Brick patted Ron on the back making him lose his balance for a quick second.

"Like who?" Ron asked as if he didn't already know where this conversation was going.

"Don't play dumb with me Stoppable. Possible you like her and I can see it in your eyes and the way you talk about her." Bricks devious your-busted smile continued to grow.

Ron was caught off guard only, because it was Brick Flagg who said that. "I…ugh…umm" Ron couldn't find the right words or stop muttering for his life.

Brick merely laughed "Haha chill out Stoppable." Brick face then looked serious for a second something no one has ever seen. "I'm just saying that you know you have the best chance with Possible. And trust me dude I mean that in a good way Stoppable.

Even though Brick had no idea that Kim and Ron had taken a new development in their relationship, it was still nice for someone to say that. Ron liked the idea of him and Kim getting together but he didn't know if it would be a good idea for their friendship. Still it was nice of Brick to say that.

"Thanks Brick that means a lot." Ron's body patted Brick on the back causing him to stumble a little. They both laughed as they entered Bueno Nacho.

Flashback

Possible House - Dinner Time 2 Months

At the Possible house Kim and her mother were present with the rest of the family out getting ingredients to finish preparing their evenings dinner. Kim was setting up the table for dinner with the family, and her body decided to dance a little which in the end Kim didn't mind. Not wanting to look weird she decided to hum a little as her body swirled amazingly around the table. After all she was in a good mood from returning from Ron's house, and I hope you all know why. While Kim danced elegantly her mother couldn't look away from her daughters happiness. Ann Possible was determine to find out why her Kimmie was in such a good mood for the past 2 months.

Quick Side Note

Ann Possible - Aka Mom

Ann Possible is like the aka says Kim's mother. A highly skilled brain surgeon in the field of medicine, and creator of the infamous brainloaf which is meatloaf in the shape of a brain. Her appearance resembles much like Kim's. Taller than her daughter and possessing red hair, she also has baby blue eyes and more understanding attitude than Kim's dad. She loves Ronald like a son and secretly hopes that the two would get together.

Ann couldn't help but cross her arms as she watched her daughter set up table. A sly smirk splashed across her face. "Well someone is in a good mood I wonder why?" Ann never stopped preparing the brainloaf, wow she can multitask.

Kim had completely forgotten her mother's presence until she commented on Kim's emotions. Her happy exterior was still their, but was paired with a side of shyness. "Ohh yea...just got back from hanging at Ron's that's all." Yea hanging that's what we'll call it _"Air Quotes"_

Ann's previous sly smirk was quickly overcome with an devious smile that only continue to grow more mischievous with each passing moment. "Kimmie I've couldn't help but notice that you spend a lot of your time at Ronald's house. Now I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but honey I haven't seen Ronald that much in the past couple months and I'm a little worried." Ann did still care for Ronald as one of her own children.

Kim's hand did that air-flip gesturing that everything is fine. "Ohh that don't worry mom me and Ron have decided to switch things up a little. Now I go to his house more than he comes here, you know break out of the old routine it's no big." Kim finally finished setting up the table.

Ann was still preparing the brainloaf only a little confused now. "What exactly do you two do over there? I can't imagine there's much to do." Ann finished the brainloaf by adding some gravy. Not really sure what meatloaf taste like or what you add so don't judge me.

Kim blushed a little recalling what activities that partake at Ron's pad. "Ohh you know the usual talk, watch TV, or hang out you know me and Ron things." Kim didn't like lying to her mother. Still she happily expressed herself to her mother.

Ann hadn't caught Kim's sudden blush but she notice he change on tone in her daughter's voice as she talked. "Really honey that's it? You two sometimes never cease to amaze me." Ann took a seat at the table with her arms crossed as she leaned back on the chair. "So how is Ronald anyways sweetie I still haven't seen him lately.

Kim face subconsciously took a more loving look especially in her emerald green eyes. "He's great mom, Ron is just terrific. He's really changed a bit these past few months in a positive way." Kim smile continue to grow as she talked and thought about Ron.

Ann's eyes sparkled with delight as she saw how her daughter reacted as she talked about the blond freckled boy. "Really in a good way? Please honey tell me more." Ann really wanted to see her daughter's face light up as she talked about her best friend.

Kim sat down taking a chair across her mother. "Well for starters he's been improving in school and his self esteem has taken shot up through the roof. He starting to act more mature, but he sill has his goofiness. And finally in missions he's more focused that before. He's just Ron." Kim continued to stay in a dreamy loving grace.

Ann couldn't help but giggle like a school girl, as she watched her daughter talk about Ronald. Kim's attention was caught as her Ann giggling finally reached her skull. Kim raised an eyebrow and retreated her dreamy gaze. She was now more suspicious of her mother's laughter at the moment.

"What's so funny mom?" Kim questioned her giggling mother.

Ann tried to wipe her devious smile away "Ohh nothing honey." No matter how hard she couldn't stop herself.

"Mom! What's so funny?" Kim was now more defensive

"It's nothing honey really." Even as she said that she placed a finger on her lip staring at Kim. "Well the way you talk about Ronald, it sounds like you like him a lot."

Kim tried to hide her face why I don't know "Of course I like Ron, were best friends after all."

Ann continued to stare at her denial love struck daughter. "New Kimberly you know what I mean. Don't make me spell it out for you." Ann loved poking at her daughter's feeling for the blonde boy.

It took a moment for Kim to realize what her mother was implying. Her face turned red quickly and Kim looked away from her mother. "What mom that's ridiculous! Me and Ron are just best friends that's all." Kim pondered best friends no longer sounded right to her, but at the moment she had to defend herself from her mother's constant questioning.

"Ohh well you know sweetie the way you've been talking about Ron, and the look on your face tells a whole different story. Can you look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you don't have any type of romantic feelings for Ronald?" Ann had questioned her daughter with an mischievous grin and attitude.

Kim's face would've emphasized guilt if she hadn't already foreseen this conversation. She had already prepared herself with Ron if anything like this would've happened. "What no mom!" How many times must I tell you were just best friends." Kim continued to feel sadden anytime she thought of being best friends.

Ann wasn't buying it, if she wanted the truth she was going to have to use drastic measures in order to get her denial feeling daughter to talk. An sly idea popped into the brain surgeon's head. Swiftly getting up and turning away so Kim wouldn't catch her grin.

"Ohh I guess it makes sense after all." That little remark caught Kim's attention. "I mean I did see him at Bueno Nacho with this really nice looking brunette girl. She looked absolutely stunning..." Was all Ann could let out before, another certain red head interrupted.

"What ! Ohh no, no, no. No brunette stunning looking girl is going to take my boyfriend!" Kim realized a little to late when her tongue slipped. " I...I...I mean my Ron from me." Kim was a whole new level of red as the blushing grew more intense which each passing second. She couldn't even speak correctly as she stuttered most of her words now. Ann turned her face towards her over blushing daughter with a gotcha smile written all over her face.

"Boyfriend?" That was Ann needed to say. She was basking in the moment. She ready to shower Kim with questions until the back door opened with a very pleased Ron walking through.

"Hola Possible clan the Ron man is here!" Ron quickly made his way to Kim looked unbelievably infuriated at him. Ron didn't notice Ann's presence across the table anymore.

"Ron !" Kim practically screamed at him. "Where were you a couple hours ago!" Kim crossed her arms clearly forgetting her mother was across the room she was to heated at the moment.

Ron really didn't know how to respond. "Umm home why KP something wrong?" His body decided to make a gesture with a thumb pointed towards the direction of his house and shrug a little while his body was at it. By now they've learned to work together as team.

Kim continued to looked beaming with anger "You sure you weren't with some pretty looking brunette girl?" Jealously is an powerful emotion indeed. It causes drama, stress, and a good turning point in a story.

"Ron only stood there confused and not knowing how to really answer back at the accusation made. "KP I don't even know any brunette girl...well except Bonnie, but why would I hang with her?" Ron sat down right next to Kim reaching over her body placing his arm on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

Kim felt better with Ron's arm around her. it made it feel like they were still snuggling back at his house. Placing her hand on Ron's cheek she stared deep into his dark forgiving chocolate eyes. "Well mom said..." Realization is a bitch sometimes isn't it. Kim reluctantly turned her gaze to her mothers who was sitting back and enjoying the scene unfolding right before her baby blue eyes.

"Just best friends huh?" Ann devilish grin only made the moment that more delicious

Kim didn't know what to do. No words she could say can possibly explain here obvious jealously. Without muttering a word she got up from her seat and left for her room not speaking to her mother. The damage was done it was irreversible, and adding fuel to the fire would only prove Ann's point. Ann on the other hand was over confident as she turned her gaze to a bewildered Ronald. Ann never talked to Ron she instead got up walked to the picture that hung right in the leaving room. It was a picture of both Kimmie and Ron in middle school and both had extremely happy smiles plastered all over her face. Ann loved that her daughter's best friend always looked after her, and secretly she wished those two relationship would go up another level. She now felt confident that it indeed happened or was happening at the moment.

Flashback

2 Months and 3 Weeks Later

Kim was lightly tracing her finger up and down Ron's adonis like torso. Her head was snugly rested on on him with her hair hair scattered all over his bed and face. The smell of strawberries shifted from her hair to Ron's nose. Sweat was noticeable all over the pair as the evening of love making had came to an enjoyable end. Kim was delightfully pleased with Ron creativeness. That day was the first time they decided on a little role-playing to give the atmosphere more spice.

When Ron suggested the idea of role-playing Kim was skeptical at the idea at first. The idea of acting if they were on a mission didn't seem that mush more arousing to her. Then again it she was willingly to give it a try for Ron. In their little game Ron was the super villain and Kim was the hero. Kim new mission outfitted was consisted of gloves and her mission belt nothing else. While Ron outfit only consisted of his Zorpox gloves and goggles that were placed in a an arch direction on his head. Kim didn't at first think to highly of game, until they started.

Today was a new experience they were role-playing

Earlier 2 hours ago

Kim had existed out of Ron's room getting ready to re-enter with her new mission outfit and gadgets. The rules were Ron hid clues for Kim to find in his room to discover his evil plot. It was basically the same old routine like all her other missions.

Ron was in his room hiding clues in special locations. These locations would guarantee that Kim would definitely give him a good view of her exposed body as she searched. Ron was to remain silent until Kim had found all 3 clues before Kim could approach him those were the rules.

Mission start

Kim opened the door and dashed forward into the seemingly clean room. There she stood in the middle of Ron's room with her womanhood in plain sight for Ron to enjoy. Every time she took a step her breast would move up and down. Kim started to blush a little as she began looking for clues with her new mission outfit. Her first observation was the desk which the computer sat on. The chair was pulled out and she went down on all fours to look under it. As Kim moved under the desk which only hid half her body her rear was in perfect view for Ron. Kim found a note saying to spread them wide. A sly grin appeared Kim's face as she opened her legs more for Ron to have a better look at her. The note also said to play with herself to relieve stress. Kim did just that right in front of Ron. Slowly the pleasure began to build up making Kim moan and gasp in pleasure as Ron watched. She felt more excited when Ron was watching her and after all when she was done her womanhood was now unbelievable moist and only continue to get wetter. Kim's body was begging her to jump on Ron and ride him until her strength would have left her, but she had a sexy mission to complete.

Kim continued to look through rooms room while her body continued to heat up. She made her way to the closet were a note was set at the top making her jump a couple of times to get it. All the while her breast would carelessly bounce letting Ron enjoy himself. Kim got the note saying _"Capture of"_ and instructions to do a very sexy dance. Smiling very deviously Kim made her way to the center adding much emphasize of her hips as she moved. Kim began doing her cheer leading routine making sure to do all the moves that exposed her body to the fullest. Ron was memorized by the routine no longer will he be able to look at Kim cheer lead the same again not that he mind. Kim payed closed attention to Ron's member she wanted no she needed it. She wanted to feel it's embrace inside her, but with all her will power she continued her mission.

2 notes found one to go Kim began searching hi and low. She made her way to Ron's bed and lifted his pillow. There the third note was saying _"Kim Possible"_ and instructed it was knock out gas. Kim pieced it all together Ron's plan was to _"Capture of Kim Possible"_ before playing along and falling unconsciousness. Ron went to Kim tracing his finger from her legs up to her neck before lifting her. Grabbing Kim's mission belt he pulled until a pair of handcuffs and blindfold. He handcuffed her hands to the rails of his bed and blindfolded her. Kim was getting very excited and was ready for Ron's punishments. There she laid on Ron's bed unable to cover herself. Ron gently caressed her face to wake her character up.

"Ugh what happened?" Kim said trying to move her hands. "And why can't I see or move my hands?"

"Ahh looks like someone finally awake!" Ron took off Kim's mission belt.

"Who are you!" Kim said in her mission and voice

"You remember I'm Zorpox!" Ron began rubbing Kim stomach softly

"Zorpox let me go!" Kim's character tried to break free

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kimberly now that I have you my plan can proceed."

"What are you going to do with me?" Kim said in a sultry voice.

Ron/Zorpox grinned "I'm going to be make you my loyal slave you will be submissive to me." Ron grabbed Kim's rear and gave it squeeze.

"Ahh It will...never...work Zorpox" Kim moaned a little

Ron/Zorpox made his way to Kim's damped womanhood "Won't it"

Ron began rubbing Kim's most sensitive spot relentlessly with no stop. Kim began to moan uncontrollably to the pleasure. She wanted to grab Ron but her hands were confined. She was completely under his control and it was getting hard to concentrate. Kim was getting restless her climax was building, her muscles tighten, she was about to release her juices. She was so close until he stopped leaving her panting wanting more wanting him to finish she was the edge of begging.

Ron/Zorpox made his way closer to Kim's face. "I'll finish if you agree to be my loyal slave Kimberly" Ron moved his hand around her overly excited area tracing circles around it, but never touching it making Kim lustful a little.

Taking all her willpower not to say yes "No I wont be...wont be swayed be your...tricks." Kim mouth said one thing but her body was saying another.

Ron/Zorpox grinned and placed his hand on Kim's begging womanhood, but not moving his hand an inch more. "Are you sure?"

His hand was right on her sweet spot she wanting to beg him to rub it to let her climax. "I'm...I'm...mmghph" Ron cupped Kim's cheek kissing her with full passionate that Kim happily returned. After a few minutes the need for air cause them to break.

Ron/Zorpox slowly moved his hand up and down. "Now are you sure Kimberly?"

Kim couldn't believe it Ron was once again rubbing her very slowly. But it wasn't enough for her she needed more. "Please...I'll do anything!" Kim moaned loudly.

Ron kissed her heatedly which Kim didn't see coming thanks to the blindfold. "Good that's what I like to hear." Leaving Kim in a somewhat daze

Ron/Zorpox went right to Kim sensitive spot except this time with his tongue. Licking her without stop Kim began to move uncontrollably on the bed. This felt way better than with his hands. As his head was pre-occupied Ron moved his hands to her breast and began fondling them. This was it Kim began to thrash on the bed her orgasm was building. She was reaching her sexual peak moaning and breathing hard. Thinking that he would leave again, she prepared herself for disappointment. Luckily that never happened Ron continued on letting her reach climax which was followed with a high pitch scream from Kim. Kim had arched her back on the bed as her orgasm raced through her whole body. After it all ended Kim continued to moan softly as her juices dripped all on Ron's bed.

Ron/Zorpox moved his face closers to Kim "Happy my little slave?" Ron took off her blindfold

Kim had such a lustful stare in her eyes. "Mmm-hmm" Kim still wanted more

Ron/Zorpox smiled "Good cause now it's my turn." Ron released Kim's hands from the bed rail. Then he laid on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head and his member in plain view. "Now I want you ride me." Ron/Zorpox simply stated

Kim swiftly agreed and began riding him hard with her hands placed on his chest. Every thrust made it harder for her to concentrate, she was getting lost in the pleasure.

"So Kimberly Ann Possible tell me what was your mission again?" Ron happily asked

"To..to capture...you and...interrogate you." Kim moaned each word.

"Ohh really well looks like the mission is a failure. Well it's ok it turned out for best anyways. While your at it play with yourself." Ron order her

Kim moved her hands to her breast and teased them as she continued to move up and down on Ron. Ron was reaching his limit and once his time was up he released his essence insider her. Causing Kim to fall over to him exhausted. In her book her mission was a success before they drifted off.

3 Months Present Time

Kim had already left Ron's house when she realized she forgot her backpack and dashed hurriedly back. She entered his house to hear him talk to Rufus. She sneaked over behind his door to listen.

"Yea Rufus buddy I got it bad."

"Mm hm why?" Rufus asked while he ate cheese

"I don't know buddy how do you tell your best friend you love her?" Ron said as he slumped down his chair

Kim eyes grew eyed as she heard Ron. He loved her and this sent shock waves through her body._ "Ron loves why why hasn't he said anything. Ohh my gosh what do I do. What about my feelings for him? Do I love him back?"_ Kim mind was racing and soon images of the previous three months started flowing through her mind. All the times Ron had her back at life and on missions. All the times he made her smile when she was down. And then there secret helped bring them closer. Kim smiled and made her way into Ron's room.

"Ahh Kim what are you doing in...mmghph" Kim gave Ron a surprise kiss that poured all her feelings. When she broke away from the kiss she leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you to" Kim softly spoke but enough for Ron to hear

It was Ron's turn to be surprised. "You do Ki...KP?" Ron asked

"Kim looked him straight in the eyes with many emotions circling hers all good ones.

_"I do"_


	5. Kim? Ron?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Kim was shopping at the Dream Fantasies store, while wearing a pair of shades, with a hat, and smarty mart clothing. She was looking for the perfect gift for Ron, I mean his birthday was coming up and she wanted it to be very special. You see Dream Fantasies isn't just some random store I made up, it's a lingerie store filled with many seductive outfits and sorts. To help better explain think about any sexy clothing store, add some appealing outfits in the front windows, a clever use of word play for the name and there you go your own personal thought I helped you create. I'm glad we shared this special moment together, ok back to the story.

As Kim surveyed through the store for just the right outfit, she couldn't help but blush as she remembered how she got here in the first place. Only 4 months ago Kim and the Ron were just best friends taking down Dr. Drakken and his poorly thought out plots for world domination. A strange beams hits them and the next thing they know their bodies have a mind of their own. Making them preform acts of sexual nature between each other which had started out awkward, but slowly became alluring. Feelings blossomed between the two as their bodies control over them became less noticeable until out of nowhere they're gone. And now here she is trying to find the right seductive outfit for Ron.

Since his parents were never really home Ron's birthdays for the past 4 years have been the same. Instead of presents he would be given money which in his mind wasn't bad at all, in fact he thought it was pretty badical. At first he was depressed that his parents wouldn't take time out of their lives to spend with him, but like all teenagers eventually your happy when you get your alone time.

Since Kim knew of Ron's parent birthday sitch, she was going to definitely use it to her advantage. Her plan was simple buy Ron an amazing gift like Bueno Nacho Bueno bucks, Ron had a weakness for Bueno Nacho. Tease him with her new outfit she got just for him. And let him unwrap his final present followed buy an afternoon of well you know. It was indeed a simple yet perfect birthday for Ron.

_"Hmm maybe Ron would like this?" _Kim was going through the red colored area in the lingerie store, trying to pick out the most seductive clothing for the unsuspecting blonde. Lucky bastard.

As Kim searched through the alluring outfits she spotted one that really spoke out to her. Grabbing it the outfit not only was a red lace bra with some clearly see through fabric, but the outfit seemed to find a way to emphasize or draw attention to certain aspects of her the wearer's body. The material consisted of a soft like fabric maybe Egyptian cotton I don't really know not an expert in fashion like Monique is. Then some flower petals designs of a lotus for the panties that came with it. And finally something Kim would add a nice birthday like ribbon.

It was perfect for Ron's special day tomorrow and without a second thought purchased the materials and left before anyone could recognize her.

_"Ron's going to love this." _She happily thought as she made her way home.

Kim may be dancing on clouds, but others are crawling on floors.

Club Banana - A place full of clothing that is ridiculously over price because they have a banana sticker. Turning customers into suckers they make money off the high gossip type of teenager. An extremely common species of teen that seems to be growing larger every year like Club Banana's wallet.

Monique and Felix were talking in the back where the stockroom was at. Currently Club Banana was closed due to repairs supposedly and not because it builds up anticipation for when the store re-opens.

Figuring since no one would be in the store they sneaked in so they could discuss the dilemma with Kim and Ron without the fear of anyone listening in. The stockroom is where they kept extra clothes and there were no cameras for anyone to listen in. Finally they had a chance to discuss a way for them to get Kim and Ron to tell them their big secret, before the guilt eats them alive.

Slumping down on his highly advance cyber robotic chair, Felix was at a loss of words. He didn't know how to get Kim and Ron to spill about their current sitch it was far beside himself. Turning his glance over to Monique hoping she would have a solution.

Instead of looking like she had a solution Monique looked if she had more problems than the common teen which is a lot by the way. Anything she could think of had the same outcome, which would be Kim poking questions on why would she be so curious about her and Ron all of a sudden. That would undoubtedly lead Kim to conclusions and would result in an overly angry red head on her hands who just happens to know 16 styles of Kung-Fu.

Felix finally folded his hands together in defeat. "I got nothing Monique!" The guilt was indeed taking it's toll on him.

"Come on Felix we can't just give up." Monique hammered him "There's got to be a way for them to spill!"

Felix was slowly getting annoyed. "Monique let's just give it up." Felix sat up straight. "And let's just tell them the truth and deal with the consequences for our actions."

Monique was taken back at his words. "Consequences? What Consequences we didn't do anything wrong Felix."

Moving from annoyed to displeased. "Yea we did we followed those two, because we couldn't keep our noses out of their damn business. And now look at the problem we got to deal with now. I haven't been able to sleep or think right for weeks!"

Pointing to herself "Well I don't know about you sugar, but I don't want to be the one receiving the end of 16 styles of kung-fu."

He was working his way up to heated "Well it's better than live with this damn guilt hanging over our heads.

Feeling like she was losing the conversation Monique wasn't about to give up, not yet.

"So that's it then huh? You just want to tell them the truth why we've been acting so weird, or haven't been able to look at them. I can't imagine what Ron would say after all the times I blushed when I see him. Or what Kim would do to you knowing you seen her in full view."

Felix was reaching his breaking point. He was getting tired of arguing over a situation he knew fairly well only had only one real solution no matter how bad it may seem.

"Well if that's what it takes for us to get pass this and live with this off our consciousness, then why not?" Felix leaned in closer with his hands gripping his wheels securely. "Ohh sure they may avoid us for a good while, but eventually those two will come around. After a few weeks or so."

Felix was hoping Monique cave into his plan, but girls don't like to lose arguments.

Monique knew his argument had many solid points, but every argument has a loop hole.

"Ok what about this we play truth or dare..."

Monique never got any farther with her suggestion, for Felix was now engulfed in rage."Ohh give me a break Monique I mean seriously think about it! How on earth do you get 2 friends to tell you that they had a secret that big they've been hiding like that for months? I mean I know if I did something like that I wouldn't want anyone knowing! And be damn reasonable you really think if you ask Kim or Ron that in that stupid game they would just open up all easy like!"

Monique was about to give him a comeback, but as she opened her mouth she realized something. She didn't have one, not one single word could be formed for her mouth to say. For once Monique didn't have a response. Instead all she sum up to say was.

"I don't know." Her tone and voice went soft with her head held low.

"Exactly! You don't know!" Felix shouted

They remained there for what seem to be like hours, but was only minutes. Both of them needed that time to regroup. Felix needed to cool off, or thinking rational would fly out the window. Monique on the other hand had to accept that there was not a chance in this lifetime that Kim and Ron would reveal their secret to them. Finally feeling the mood to talk again.

"Wanna just tell them next week?" Monique asked clearly defeated.

Felix focused his gaze on a worn down Monique. The highly optimistic girl that once stood there only seemed like a distance memory.

"That's the best idea you've said all day Mon." His reassured with a small smile forming it's way on his face. "Let's get thinking of a plan."

As Monique and Felix discuss plans on how to tell their close friends about the secret they know between them. Other people were to making plans for Kim and Ron, or more importantly for Ron.

French-y Fries - Restaurant Day before Ron's Birthday

"Ohh won't it be amazing for once we get to celebrate my baby's birthday!" Jean happily announced

Quick Side Note

Jean Stoppable - Aka Ron's Mother

Not much is known about this happy go lucky women. Hell that's even not her real name. She seems to have a laid back attitude like her son, and in regards to informing Ron's on events, she springs them up on him at the worst times. Mothers intuition I'm guessing.

"I know honey won't he so surprised? Thank goodness we got some time off work." Andrew Stoppable equally expressed.

Quick Side Note

Andrew Stoppable - Aka Ron's dad

A guy who is equally laid back as his son Ronald Andrew is an Actuary. This means he could work anywhere people place dollars signs on labor. Also like Jean Stoppable I made up this name for him, because his name is unknown or better yet if it is known if someone would be kind enough to inform me. He is also allergic to all kinds of fur, which had led Ron to getting a naked mole rat as a pet.

"He sure will be." James relied with Ann right by his side.

Quick Side Note

James Possible - Aka Kim's Dad

A top notch rocket scientist, who like everyone else can't stand doing their taxes. He can never talk to Kim about boys that's Ann's job he's just there for...well not emotional so let's say physical support. Anybody that would hurt his daughter would likely see a one way ticket to a black hole including Ron if he only knew.

"After all these years of not being there for him, and now were going to throw him a surprise birthday!" Jean announced as she was eating a plate of cheese fries, mmmmm cheese fries so delicious and...oh sorry got a little side track there.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ann asked Jean who look lost in the cheesy goodness of those fries. "Jean!" The red head shouted

Startled by the sudden yell "Ohh sorry I was lost in these cheese fries."

James began laughing extremely hard with his hand pressed on his forehead."Hahahaha now I see where Ron get's his cheese addiction from hilarious!"

The moment James proclaimed that Ann couldn't help but join in the laughter with him. After finally catching their breaths they return to discussing a birthday surprise for Ronald.

"We could set up a surprise birthday party for him!" Andrew had suggested

Everyone seemed to have liked the idea and began planning on the evening immediately.

Ron's House - The Next Day

Kim had told Mr. Barkin a lie that they had a mission so they left school early. However Ron believed it and so far was thinking it was becoming the worst birthday ever. He expected to be picked up by some government plane and transported to some remote region in the world. Instead he found himself being led to his house by Kim tugging his arm excitingly. Not knowing if the plane was going to pick them up at his house he didn't think anything of it. This was working to Kim's favor as she knew it would surely make this a birthday he would never soon forget. When they entered his house he ran up to his room to get his mission clothes, while Kim decided to slip into something more comfortable. When he got downstairs ready to go his mission clothes his jaw dropped like a sack of bricks when he took in the view of Kim in her well little to be imagined outfit. She was smiling very seductively at Ron, her eyes half closed giving off that alluring gaze with her emerald eyes. What really left him breathless was the ribbon tied in her hair saying _"To Ron Love Kim"_ with little hearts drawn all over the card and on Ron's _"O"_ and Kim's _"I'"_.

Finally able to find the energy to say anything. "Kim?"

"Happy birthday Ron" Kim said as lustfully as possible.

"What about the mission KP?" Ron asked clearly not getting what's happening.

That little question earned a giggle from Kim "You silly there is no mission. I lied all about that." Kim leaned in closer pressing her arms closer to her body pushing her breast closer to further entice Ron. "So what do you think?" She sultry asked

"I...I...I" Yup Ron was at a lost for words Kim looked to breath-taking for him to register anything.

Giggling a little bit more loving Ron's reaction "I see that you like it. Well I have another gift you." Kim turned around opening a bottom drawer located in the living room looking for his second gift. She easily found it, but wanted to let Ron enjoy the view she was giving him. Deciding to play with him a little. "Ohh where is that darn other present?" Kim expressed while moving in a position to give Ron the best view of her bottom.

Ron was going to lose it, any second he was going to race over there any kiss her furiously, but he wanted to see this second gift.

Kim deciding he had enough torment she grabbed the gift ready to see his reaction.

When Ron saw what she had in her hands well he lost it. Kim was holding some Bueno Nacho Bueno bucks.

Before Kim knew it Ron brought himself closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in for a deeply filled passionate soul searching kiss. Kim felt herself melting in his arms. Her legs were growing weak, muscles turning into jelly, it took all her willpower to wrap her arms around his neck. The kiss grew more intense each second then it reached a whole new level. Ron tongue ask if it could come in. Kim happily obliged allowing Ron's tongue to probe the confides of her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, with Ron happily backing down letting Kim enjoy her victory. She claimed her prize exploring Ron's insides to her delight. Then something new happen Kim felt herself being lifted off the floor. Ron held her bridal style slowing walking to his bedroom, lucky for Kim for her legs were still to weak to move on their own. Every step he took made Kim grow with anticipation to the arrival of his bedroom. He stop attacking Kim's mouth only to redirect it to her vulnerable neck. Nibbling on it, Kim arched her head back clearly getting lost in the moment. Before she knew it they had made it to his room.

Ron laid her down gently on his bed continuing his relentless attack on her neck. Kim's breathing slowly became heavier and heavier with each passing second. Making his way down Ron laid gentle kisses all over her body reaching his way down to her bare stomach. Kissing her belly made her purr with delight and circling her belly button only increased her drive. Having his hands move up and down her sides was making her moan. Ron continued down to move down slowly moving to Kim's most sensitive area. He could practically feel the heat radiating from there even if there was a thin wet set pair of transparent panties. Carefully he moved his hands to the thin laced moist lingerie underwear separating him from Kim's womanhood. Before tugging them off he took a quick glance at Kim who eyes were begging him to continue. Ron pulled them as slowly as possible getting back at Kim for torturing him earlier. Kim was gasping hard wanting Ron to hurry up, the wait was indeed torture for her and it was driving her mad. Finally pulling off the seductive underwear he drew his face closer to were Kim wanted him. Only be a hair distance away Ron took his time before making contact. Kim would've grabbed his head and pushed him down, but Ron had grabbed her hands and kept them firmly in place on his bed. He was in control while she was submissive. She wanted her to beg him it was his birthday after and all.

"Please Ron!" Kim moaned she didn't stand a chance.

"Well since you said please." Ron smoothly acknowledged.

Ron tongue reached out and began gently tasting the insides of Kim. Every small graze made her moan in pleasure. Ron explored her to his heart's content while Kim closed her eyes enjoying the sensation with her toes curled. Kim's train of thought was gone her mind could only produce blanks as she was getting lost more and more every second. Every time she moaned Ron's tongue delved deeper inside causing her to gasp even louder. Ron was keeping Kim pinned as he had control, and Kim couldn't be more happy. Today she was his gift, which meant Ron had full control over the sitch, and she wasn't even thinking of arguing. Kim was getting close she could feel it. She was burning inside and was so close to experiencing pure bliss. She was almost there and then Ron stopped lifting his head up.

"Not yet KP." He said as he stood up.

"Why did you stop?" She asked worryingly before she realized what Ron was doing.

Ron began taking off his mission shirt making Kim get the hint. He made his back to Kim hovering right above her. Kissing her with as much feelings as he possibly could. Kim responded with same amount of emotion letting her hands reach his blonde strands. Running her fingers through the unruly hair she's grown to love she gradually made her way down his back and down his sides to his mission belt. If there was anytime she would want his pants to fall it was now. Like fate or destiny they fell and she pulled Ron back onto the bed their lips never parting. Only this time she angled herself so now she was on top, and he was pinned not like he had any complaints. Kim stop kissing him for a moment to look into his dark caramel eyes. Making her way up straddling him she slowly began unclasping her bra which was her last article of clothing.

Kim took off the red thin laced bra and tossed it aside. "Happy Birthday Ron." Kim said extremely sultry before reattaching herself to his lips.

Outside the Front Door at the Stoppable Residence

Kim and Ron's parents have decided to miss work in order to set up a party for Kim and Ron. They had stopped at the store and first purchased all kinds of cheeses that Ron liked and for Rufus too. Heck they even bought the lucky sap a cheese cake filled with 5 different layers of cheese mmmm cheese argh dammit gotta stop thinking about cheese. Sorry their can't help you know, anyways back to the story they had also picked up normal party supplies for him and were no ready to set up a surprise birthday.

"Ohh won't Ronnie be so surprised to find us here for his birthday!" Jean happily expressed.

"I bet he will Jean now let's hurry up and get inside it's cold out here." Ann claimed as it was 60 degree's outside.

Entering the home they quickly began setting up for the party. As they continued to set up Ann would occasionally here a light moan here and there. Shrugging that it was here imagination she continued to make the living room and kitchen to Ron's liking. If only Ann knew that Jean to was hearing the soft cries of pleasure coming from somewhere, but she thought she was hearing things. As for James well he was to busy thinking of Caption Constellation for him to hear any whimpers of of well anything. As for Ron's dad well I ran out of words to describe cries of pleasure to describe him hearing so he doesn't get any. Little by little the sounds kept entering their ears, until finally someone spoke up.

"Ok is it just me or do you hear that too?" Ann asked the other three adults in the room.

"Ohh you hear that to, gosh I thought I was going insane." Andrew had proclaimed as he finished setting up the last decorations for Ron's special day.

"Same here I thought I was hearing things there for a moment." James replied moving a little closer to Ann.

"Now that you mention it I swear it's coming from upstairs. Maybe we should go check it out?" Jean suggested, but still a bit terrified to find out what they'll find up there.

After looking at each other for a good moment it felt like they were about to back down until another sound came from the upstairs. At that instant they nodded in agreement as they slowly made their way upstairs. As they continued to tip toe their way to the source of the sound all of them thought all at the same time.

_"I swear this sounds is familiar in a weird way." _All of them thought in unison.

They made their way upstairs checking the first two doors which were the bathroom and the Stoppable's bedroom, they found absolutely nothing. The last room was Ron's and reluctantly the group of unsuspecting parents made there way to the front of his door. They were all afraid to open the door for fear what could be awaiting behind this door. None of them wanted to open it, but someone had to be brave and boy it sure wasn't Mr. Stoppable. So James took the lead and hesitantly reached for the door knob. He grasped it firmly, but didn't have the courage to turn it. He was about to back down before another moan escaped from the room, that was it. It was either all or nothing now for them. James turned the door knob quickly opening the door to get it over with whatever awaited on the other side.

When they looked inside their reaction to what they saw before them was like the nine stages of panic except instead it was replaced with disbelief. There right in front of the parents gaze was their innocent children in a position that was anything but innocent.

When the parents had opened the door this caught the attention of Kim and Ron who were the worst position for their parents to find them in. They were on Ron's bed completely naked. Ron was lying on his bed while Kim was straddling him with Ron's member completely envelop inside her. Ron's hands were placed on Kim's hips making it look like he was helping her move which was what exactly he was doing. Kim had her hands firmly pressed onto Ron's chest for support as she was also blushing uncontrollably. And to top it off Kim's hair was tied in a pony tail with the ribbon she had on earlier with the writing saying _"To Ron Love Kim"_. The ribbon and the writing could easily be made out from the distance where the overly shocked parents stood at.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The parents blinked a couple times hoping what they were seeing was an illusion or a dirty trick, but it wasn't. And they soon realized that only making the matters worse.

Of all the people in the room that were a loss for words it was Ann who stepped forward.

_"Kim? Ron?"_

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for this chapter being so short, but a good friend told me if I could get the point across then a chapter doesn't need to have a specific word count, if it completes it's goal then it's worthy of being completed and added then. Second thing thanks for the 10,000 views man didn't see that coming well time to brainstorm for Chapter 6. Third if I made any errors in grammar tell me so I can fix them. Fourth for anybody that hates this story I got one thing to tell you. You and I both know you really don't or you wouldn't have read all the way to this point. But hey what do I know. And finally I hope your enjoying this story so far. - Peace


	6. I'll Take That as a Yes

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

"Kim? Ron?"

Those 2 simple 3 letter words reached the ears of the awestruck heroes. Kim and Ron laid there well Ron at least, will their eyes wide open. Their hearts racing and muscles stiff, but this time it wasn't from their earlier activity, no it was from a sudden appearances of fear. No it wasn't true it couldn't be possible even for a Possible. There was no way that their parents stood right in the door way with looks of disbelief. It had to be a dream a terrible and untrue dream. Sadly it wasn't and there they stood not moving.

Breathing hard and shallow, "Mom? Dad?" ,Kim weakly asked scared beyond her limits.

Now it was the parents turn for 2 simple 3 letter words to reach their unprepared ears. Ann, James, Andrew, and Jean mouths were silent. What words could be formed in a sitch like this? Their innocent children were in one of the most non-innocent positions that was only allowed for married couples, according to their beliefs.

Ann may have stepped forward, but she took two steps back from Kim's words. Jean was busy focusing her eyes on where her son's hands were resting. Andrew didn't know what to do he kept opening and closing his eyes hoping to wake up. While James hold on the door knob grew firmer with each passing moment. Anger hadn't reached him yet, but it wouldn't be long before it did.

They say you go through 5 stages of denial in life and death situations, and 9 stages of panic when you discover your pregnant. This was sort of a combination of the two so I'll try my best to combine them...

The teen blonde's pupils shivered with doubt, _"No...no this isn't happening! This can't happen!..." _,his eyes tried to imagine their parents away it wasn't working, _"Can it?"_ ,Ron slowly but surely reluctantly accepted the truth.

The teen red-head's body heated as her face still had an uncontrollable blush, _"No this can't be happening! This is impossible!" _,it was ironic she said it was impossible, _"Anything is possible...for a Possible."_ ,Kim unwillingly acknowledge

Ann's body trembled, _"No no no no no...No! That's not Kimberly and Ronald! It has to be some imposters!" _The brain surgeon kept studying her child's face she knew all to well, _"Please don't let it be our Kimmy and Ronald please!"_ ,Ann silently pleaded.

James hold on the door knob kept getting stronger, _"My Kimmie...cub is not doing what I think she's doing! And with Ronald!" _,his grip suddenly shoot through the roof as he could feel the metal of the door handle fell to the pressure to his strength, _"It's not a lie!...I'm going to kill Ronald!"_ ,Jame's anger was rising fast.

Jean's eyes started to water a little, _"Please don't tell me my baby and that woman have done..." _,tears started to trickle down her unprepared face. Her vision getting blurry, _"No...Ronald how could you...?"_ ,Jean's eyes no longer could contain their grief.

And finally it was Andrew's turn, and he was close to passing out. _"Son how could you do this? Do you not care about what we would feel?" _,he kept himself from fainting, _"I don't want to believe it...I won't!"_ ,Andrew denied everything.

How much time had passed seconds...minutes, it didn't matter it felt like a life time to the teen duo. However in reality all had been within a span of around 2 minutes damn. The sweat dripping down the necks of the two caught teens was intense. Walking in a desert wouldn't make you sweat that much compared to this moment. Ron's hands hold on Kim's hip weakened while Kim's arms pin on to Ron's body wasn't as strong. One word any word would be enough to break the silence and tension. And it's most likely source well that's an easy one a very...very angry father.

Pushing the other grown ups out of the way James planted one foot forward with a fist raised. He was angry as hell so angry you could see a vain twitching slightly above his eye. This was the one person in the world that could scare Kim and Ron more than any super villain could.

"What's going on here!" ,The angry rocket scientist/father asked with an incredible amount of heat in his voice. The tension and silence that loomed over them was now broken and the time for confessions and answers began to take it's turn.

With the ice breaking Kim and Ron instinctively tried to cover themselves. Kim aimed for the blankets pulling them over her person while Ron's hands left the confides of her hip trying the grab the pillows. The little commotion trying to cover themselves made the two blushing teens stumble off the bed and on to the floor. Landing on the opposite side of the bed from where their parents stood still not believing what they were seeing the teen duo reached back for the bed sheets wrapping around themselves.

Quickly getting up they immediately began trying to cover themselves. Ron's blanket cover his lower region only showing his upper body and worried face, while Kim's was wrapped above her chest, also showing her blushing nervous face. They couldn't properly wrap it around their bodies so they held on to it hiding their bare bodies from their parents.

Their breathing shallow, beyond physically tired, and mind's worn out Kim and Ron shoot nervous glances between each other before returning them back to their parents.

Ron breathing hadn't recovered yet, but knew full well something needed to be said. Anything needed to be said, but unlucky for the blonde his mind still hadn't caught up to him for him to be able to form logical clear thought out sentences instead what came out was, "What are guys doing here? That was a bad choice of words.

"What are we doing here." ,James mumbled loudly ,"What are we doing here?!" He re-said this time more heated. Pointing his finger at the two overwhelmed teens ,"The better question is what are you two doing!" The other parents suddenly nodded with the same question in their minds, only with different facial expressions.

Kim and Ron tried to form sentences but they could only get out fragments. They were in other words basically tongue-tied.

Having enough of their childish ramble, "You two living room after you get dressed!" James order before walking out with his fist clenched. Ann still had a disapproving look as she left the room. Jean and Andrew were still in a sense of shock as they left tears still fell from Jean's eyes. Shutting the door behind them Kim and Ron looked at each other. Panic could be seen all over their faces, imagining what was going to happen to them when they re-confront their parents. Kim had never seen her parents look at her like that while Ron had never seen his parents give him disappointing looks before. Yea it defiantly was a birthday they weren't soon going to forget.

"What are we going to do KP!" ,Ron practically yelled while putting on his cargo pants. His hair was more unkempt that usual and face pale.

Kim looked at Ron as she finished putting her top on ,"I don't know Ron!"

The blonde lowered his head as he finished dressing,"Ohh were in deep trouble." Ron said with his voice low and terrified.

"How deep do you think we are?" The red-head asked still nervous.

Ron looked at Kim with no hope in his eyes, "Black hole deep."

While Kim and Ron were left to deal with their still stunned rents Monique and Felix were making there way to Ron's house to celebrate his birthday. They planned to tell the two what they knew about them the next day, for now it was Ron's special day and they planned to make it fun. Felix had bought Ron a new controller for him so they could play zombie mayhem, while the Monique had picked out some very nice pair of Club Banana clothing for the blonde.

"So you think Ron will like the shirt?" Monique asked her wheel-chaired friend.

Felix simply shrugged as he hover right by her ,"You know Ron he's not really the fashion type, but he'll appreciate it. Most likely he'll wear it around you to make you happy."

The fashion expert grinned, "That's good enough for me. That boy better wear this around me or there's going to be trouble." She sarcastically said.

Chuckling a little, "Don't worry about it Ron knows better when it comes to fashion around you."

The two friends continued to laugh as they continued to walk to the Stoppable's house. They were enjoying themselves while Kim and Ron had other things to think about than laughter at the moment...

Sitting on the sofa with their arms and backs pressed back, Kim and Ron sat there with their parents standing across from them with many disappointing looks. One was anger, another was disbelief, while one was denial, and finally one sadden. The air was heavy and the silence was torture indeed. Having their heads slightly lowered they could barely make any eye contact with their parents. They were to afraid to mutter a word so someone else stepped forward.

With her arms crossed and her foot repeatedly tapping, "Well were waiting." Ann announced to the teens, but more especially Kimberly.

Still not having the courage to speak it was James turn to ask, "Answer us when were talking to you!" His anger only seem to sharpen with each passing moment. Strangely it was more directed to Ronald than Kimberly at the moment, but trust me Kim was still in deep trouble.

Lifting her head up slightly, "I don't...know...where to...begin." Kim's tone was weak and barely understandable, but the message was clear.

Ann eyebrow raised at her daughter's remark, "Then why don't you start off from the beginning. I would like to know how my daughter and her best friend found themselves in this predicament." Her tone was harsh something Ann rarely resorted to. All the parents in the room nodded their heads wanting to know how they ended up like this.

Sighing a little Kim and Ron made eye contact with their parents. They wanted to tell them the truth on how they ended up like this, but that would involve explaining the mission, and then telling them about their bodies control having a mind of their own. It would be an easy explanation, but it would most defiantly have an unavoidable outcome. Their world saving mission life would be ripped from them. It wasn't even a question they knew their parents would forbid the their activities of saving the world, if they told them the truth. Instead they would lie to them to keep the truth away from their ears, but it was going to take some incredible lies to not only get them to believe them, but also make sure that the duo weren't separated from each other.

Twiddling her fingers Kim was the first to speak, "It started out about 4...4 months ago..." To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Kim wasn't going to tell them the truth, but she knew her mother could tell when she was lying so she had to throw in some facts into her story here and there to not give it away.

_"4 months ago!" _All the parents though in unison, before the teen hero continued her story.

Continuing her story, "Me and Ron were having another normal day at school...It started out fine until 2nd period came by..." Kim stopped talking finding it very hard to continue lying to her parents. She wanted to continue, but she couldn't form the right words. _"Maybe it would be better if we told the truth?" _,She thought right before...

"That's when the first of our problems started." Ron interrupted or rather continued the story, already catching on what Kim was doing. "We had a mission the day before...and completely forgot we had an exam that day...For me that was usual hehe..." ,Ron lightly chuckled hoping to lighten the atmosphere, it didn't, "But for KP she was completely freakin out..."

Kim caught on maybe they could get through this, "Yea what's worst it was Latin class, the class I hated...after we had completed the exam I felt like I did horrible Ron tried to cheer me up, but I wasn't in the mood..."

"The day kept getting worse from there..." The blonde continued, "During third period Mr. Barkin gave me detention and extra homework...I still don't know why and it only made me feel worse...the day was getting bad and it wasn't even lunch time yet..."

"Me and Ron already didn't feel at 100 percent anymore...when fourth period came it was cooking class..." ,Ann winced she knew her daughter mixed with a kitchen was a recipe for disaster. Clever word play I there, "That's when I knew it was one of those days...Mr. Barkin had called Ron into his office to discuss varies things leaving me partner-less in a class where I desperately needed help in..."

"After I came back from Mr. Barkin's office it was already lunch time...They were serving pizza, still I didn't like eating...Mr. Barkin had given me extra homework again and it was piling up on me..." ,The story had many holes in it, but the blonde thought maybe this could work, "Still tired from yesterday's mission I slumped my way through the halls only to come across the D-hall bullies...I gave them my lunch money I really didn't feel like fighting..."

Kim jumped in again, "That's when I bumped into Ron, I was covered in dough and flour...I expected Ron to laugh, but he didn't that's when I knew we were both having a bad day...He helped me clean up and by the time we were finished lunch was over...We only had two more classed left..."

"The rest of the classes went by in a blur...it wasn't until after school where things got worse..." ,Ron groaned trying to make the story as believable as possible, "I had went to detention like usual and KP went to cheer practice...Detention was the same old same old I just had already felt physically drained from the whole day already..." ,Ron explained to their parents who still had a firm posture while listening to the teen heroes fake story.

"Cheer practice was bad that day...Bonnie was uncooperative the entire time and I feel like 5 times...It was a bad practice and I didn't want to be at school anymore...So I went to go find Ron and saw him coming out of detention...We both decided to walk home..." ,Kim stopped knowing this was going to be the hard part of the story.

Ron felt Kim's negative vibe and realized why, this was the crucial point and they needed to make this part the most believable if they had any chance, "However Kim didn't feel like walking all the way to her house she was tired so we came here...I had to put some stuff away in my room and Kim followed...when we made it my room Kim had laid down on the bed all angry..."

The parents ears became more open getting ready to hear their children's excuses.

"Ron asked what was wrong sitting up on the bed Ron sat next to me and we both went over our whole day...after hearing how each others day went I hugged Ron knowing at least I had him by my side...The stress of the day was getting to the both of us and then without thinking I tried to kiss him on the cheek..." ,Kim blushed a little.

"But when Kim tried to kiss I turned my head and...our lips touched..." ,Ron blushed to making his parents wide eye him for a second, "We quickly cut it off...But we found each other returning for more...Without even thinking I was slowly pushing Kim down on to the bed..." ,James glared at Ronald with a look that could kill a small creature.

Kim saw this and knew she needed to add something or they would blame Ron, "As Ron began pushing me down my hands reached for his neck pulling him trying to make him go faster...When I found my back on to Ron's bed I quickly..." ,Kim's face grew bright red, even if it was a fake story it was defiantly a good one. "I quickly let my hands roam to his belt..." ,The parents sudden mad faces became shocked from hearing this.

Ron rubbed his arm, "While I was busy removing her shirt...our lips didn't barely left each other...eventually me and Kim found each other without any...clothes on...and that's when things got physical..." ,Their parents were still in a state of shock.

"I knew in both our minds we tried to stop...but it felt so...so...right..." ,Kim argued to her parents who faces return to a disapproving look, "First I thought we needed it physically...but then I realized we also needed it emotionally...I was with Ron someone I could trust with my life..."

"And I was with Kim someone I could trust with mine...the stress from the entire day slowly began to wash away...when it finally ended me and Kim felt better...yet exhausted...Before we knew it we had fallen asleep in each others arms..." ,Ron added with his face red, and still scared from what James Possible had planned.

"When we woke up we agreed it was a one time thing...but within a week the stress of another day got to us and before we knew it...it became an activity me and Ron did on a daily basis..." ,Kim looked back down into her lap. "Do we regret any of it now..." Kim stopped and looked at Ron, who was giving her a loving look back. Turning their heads to their parent's they said...

"No" The teen heroes said in unison.

That small outburst earned a confused look from their parents. They were surprised that their children were supporting each, but nevertheless they were still outraged. Ann began to rub her temple with a look of intense thinking while Jean and Andrew were thinking as well, but not as hard. James on the other hand was still mad, but held back his anger waiting for his wife had to say. All the while Kim and Ron sat on the couch holding each others hands waiting for their punishment.

One thought immediately entered Ann's head, "You did use protection didn't you?"

"Mom!" Kimberly yelled with her face all red.

Jean smirked a little it was always funny whenever anyone ever asked that, "I'll take that as a yes."

James suddenly then walked up to Ron grabbing him by the collar, "Tell me one good reason Ronald why I shouldn't send you to a black hole." He just made every super villain pale in comparison to his tone of voice. Kim gasped at her father's remark while the other parents stood there knowing that James was going to do that.

Before Ron could give his answer the door burst open with Monique and Felix holding their gifts, "Happy birthday R..." Their happy exterior suddenly died down when they saw how James had him held. "Umm what's going on here?" The fashion expert asked with her fingers pointed to Ronald and James.

Sighing a little the red-head knew that her parents would spill about what was going on, so instead she would tell them. Kim looked at her two other friends with a face filled with guilt, "Umm Mon, Felix I guess it's as good time as any time for me to tell you..." ,Kim looked down with her tone getting slightly weaker, "...that me and Ron have been...well you know." Kim looked at Monique hoping she would get the hint.

Monique's eye's widen from her girl best friend sudden confession, "Oh uh...well then we'll leave these gifts here then." Monique placed the gifts down in the corner and pushed Felix out the door. Right before exiting Mon looked at Kim with a devious smile, "I want details later girl!" ,she said before shutting the door.

"Hey what happened in there Monique?",Felix asked as he hovered right beside her, "What did she mean 'well you know'?" ,Monique looked at him and whispered it into his ear. It took a second for him to realize what she said to him before it actually sunk in, "Yes!" ,throwing his hands up with excitement Monique joined in feeling guilt free. Lucky bastards.

Back to Ron being held by James Possible.

"I'll ask you again Ronald tell me one good reason I shouldn't send you into a black hole?" ,his tone was the same as before if not more serious.

Ron gulped, "Because it's my birthday...oh crud." ,yea that was the best he could come up with. He was so a goner.

The rocket scientist pulled his fist back getting ready to hit him. All the adults stood there waiting for it to happen, "No daddy I love him!" ,Kim suddenly screamed as she pulled Ron away from Jame's grip. She latched on to Ron not thinking about letting him go.

James was about to slam a fist into Ron's skull if it wasn't for Kim's outburst. Now he stood there watching his daughter holding on to the boy with dear life. His anger was still there but it was slowly residing. The other 3 parents were shocked from Kim's sudden outburst as well.

"Kimmie-cub?" ,he mumbled.

Kim continued to hold on to Ron, "Don't hurt him...please!" ,there is was all of Kim's defense were down, she was just an ordinary girl for once. Not teenage world hero, but an ordinary girl with the same feelings everyone else had. Her eyes showed the beginning of tears.

She knew what to do it would be hard, but Ann Possible knew what to do. Walking up to James she grabbed on to his shoulder, causing her husband to look over to her, "Honey I know your mad, and believe me were all mad to..." ,Ann looked at her daughter holding on to the boy, "...but what's done is done. So how about we try to celebrate Ron's birthday. And believe me by tomorrow we'll have some punishments for them, until then let's let them be...for now." ,she softly asked the rocket scientist.

The rage bottled up inside him was there, but with one look of the other adult's faces he slowly calmed down. Turning his gaze back at his daughter and Ron with a fierce look in his eyes, "This isn't over you two not by a long shoot."

Kim and Ron both breathed in with some sign of relief. They knew by tomorrow they would be grounded and there would most defiantly be some other punishments, but at the moment they could breathe easy. Still the chances of being able to celebrate Ron's birthday was impossible, with the tension so thick.

Kim and Ron got up from the couch to discuss things with their parents. At first for Ron's parents they were disappointed at their son, well at least Jean was. When he got the chance Andrew patted him on the back when no one was looking and whispered in to his ear, "Didn't know you had it in you son." ,Ron smiled at his father's remark.

Kim's parents were still mad at her giving her looks reserved usually for the twins. James looks told it all, "All her stuff with a big 'no' in the front of every sentence." ,Ann on the other hand pulled her daughter into a separate room and looked at her with disbelief.

"Kim you know I wasn't born yesterday." ,She straight forward told her daughter.

A little confused, "What do you mean..."

"Now Kimberly you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. When you want to tell me the truth I'll be here." ,Ann demanded with a strict tone.

Kim knew it she couldn't fool her mother, nodding her head she was about to exit the room when Ann grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned around to see a very mischievous smile on the brain surgeon. She didn't know why she was smiling, until...

"So is Ron good in bed?" ,She asked in a devious smile and devilish tone.

With her face bright red, "Mom!" ,Kim Possible yelled, with Ann walking out the door laughing.

_"I'll take that as a yes." _

* * *

Author Notes: This was the hardest chapter to write for this story. Trying to write from where I left off in the last chapter was nearly impossible. I had writer's block for nearly a month. Oh well what's done is done. This story is now finished and wow it took some effort to write. Thanks to all my readers who have been with me and my story since the beginning. A sequel to this story, that is possible, but not at this moment I got other projects to finish. Till my next story update, I'll be writing. - Yoshi


End file.
